The Undertaker and Kane Who?
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: Mark Callaway-Taker and Glen Jacobs-Kane are tried of being women pretending to love them when in all honest it Taker and Kane that is loved. Is it possible to find someone who doesn't know who The Undertaker and Kane are? Read and find out.Ch11
1. Prologue Pov of Mark and Glen

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**I wanted to let everyone who is going to read this that there are a few spoilers from this past Tuesday SD taping that I was at. So if you don't want to know before Friday night Smack Down airs then don't read till after. **

**Title: "The Undertaker and Kane Who?"**

**Author: Cat Lea**

**Rating: T for right now but most likely might change to M depending on where this one takes itself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestler even though of course I would love to I don't or any thing else for that fact. I also don't own any song that I might use that belongs to original artist. Poems if any used might be mine if so it will be noted. I also don't receive any money on this story. Because Hell I don't write well enough to ever do that and my writings are just for the enjoyment of myself and my daughter and those of you who do read it. But at least I have fun doing it. **

**Summary: Tired and exhausted the guys head out for food after the show and then they are hoping bed. What they don't' know is that they will get food and a whole lot more when they have to decide weather to help or ignore a problem at a near by table. They joke about finding women who don't know who the Undertake and Kane are but is there such a thing out there? Only time will tell.**

**Characters: Mark Callaway - The Undertaker, Glen Jacobs - Kane, And others. **

**Author Notes: As in most of my stories the time line may not fit all of the wrestlers in the story or maybe none at all. I am using the right as a writer to write it the way I feel it needs too. And yes like in most of my stories if the Undertaker and Kane are in them they both have nice long sexy hair. Not that the Undertaker wasn't hot when his was short or that Kane isn't still sexy as hell even bald. I just have a thing for long haired men. Also some stories might have wrestlers from WWE or TNA or ROH or AAW or any of the many other Indy shows I go too all mixed into one story line. Once again I reserve the right to do this as the writer. And the story isn't really it just comes from my mind. Also if you read please Review as I like to know if this is any good or if anyone is interested in it. **

**Oh and this is blamed on the fact that I went to the SD/ECW taping Tuesday. We had floor seats and sat close enough that we could feel the heat from Kane's pyros. And to you that are reading my others stories don't fear I am continuing them too there should be a new chapter up on both "The Darkside of Heaven" and "Remember me before the weekend is done. Also I have started another new story because of going to the show Tuesday so check it out once I get it up. It called "The Undertaker and Kane Who?" A prologue of that should be up some time this evening. Also I will most likely be leaving "Changes" alone for now and will be adding to that one shortly too. So please read and review.**

**Add Note: this is the Prologue and there are two large paragraphs plus some broken up stuff too. The rest of the story will be broken up completely but they are Mark Callaway and Glen Jacobs POV on how they are feeling and I could not get it right if I broke them. This was just a way to get an idea going for the beginning. So if you don't like large paragraphs the story won't be this way only this chapter will be. **

**Thank you, Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Prologue **

"**Undertakers POV"**

" As Mark a.k.a. The Undertaker came out of the shower after his match all he wanted to do was get dressed and out of there before anything else could go wrong that night. He wanted some food and then to do nothing but fall into bed and sleep till it was time for him and Glen a.k.a. Kane to head home tomorrow. This group of shows made for a very long week and he was looking forward to his next couple of days off. Just to go home and hide out till the next set of shows had to send them back out on the damn road again. Home that right now to him was a funny word in so many ways. Sure he still lived in Texas just not in the home he used to own. After all Sara and his girls live there he gave it to her in the divorce after all his kids deserved to live there. He might not love their mom any more hell maybe he never did but he did love them. So now home to him was a house and garage that Glen and he just bought together because Glen wanted to move from Tennessee to Texas after his divorce had been finalized. He really got raked over the coals in it and was still hurting a lot. Hell they haven't even unpacked really anything but the things they needed for the bedrooms. Maybe this time home they would find some one to hire to decorate and unpack things for them. That is if they can even get home without any more trouble. The day started out bad but he knew it was going too. After all he knew he had to end it with Michelle she was just not worth the trouble any more and the relationship was starting to get way out of hand. He had though she would have gotten the hint when he and Glen bought the house together but nope she still thought that she would get her claws in him for more then she already cost him. He knew a part of it was his fault but he also knew she had played him to get what she wanted both in her career and in life. And trouble is it cost him and cost him big time and not just with Sara who was trying to keep his two daughters away from him now too but with many of his friends who where pissed he couldn't see her for the trouble she was. Well he had his eyes open and open wide the last few weeks and was finally calling it quits. It wasn't like he though Michelle would be his life long partner if any thing she was just something to finish his marriage off. Not that his marriage wasn't going down any way before he and Michelle had hooked up. Actually in a way they both used each other to end marriages that just were not making it. Sara and he both knew it was at an end but she needed to blame someone so she got that with Michelle and him sleeping together. Now all he was hoping was that Michelle had already left The Allstate Arena before he heads out himself. He had enough earlier because her screaming in his face once that night was enough for one day. If she had been a guy he would have laid her flat with a few things she said to him but because she was a woman he let her have her say and just stood there and took it because there was really nothing he could do about it, it had to happen. And he was never one to hit a woman other then a damn good spanking when they needed it. Even with all Michelle was doing and saying he only touched her long enough to stop her hand from smacking his face when she finally forced him to tell her point blank that he knew she was playing him for what she could get. And that truth was things with them was never what she thought they were and that other then the sex they were not good together and never would be. Thank god for his best friend Glen who was really more like a brother to him then his own real family was. Glen seen or should say heard what was going down and had heard enough of what was happening and came storming out of the locker room and pulled Michelle off. He told her get over it that the whole company knew that she was using Mark and that it was time Mark got smart to what she was doing and just what kind of a woman she was. Which actually got him self the slap to the face that she was trying to give Mark before she walked off. Glen just laughed at her as she stormed off down the hallway before turning to Mark and shaking his head told him to make the next woman in his life some one that didn't know who the hell the Undertaker was and that would love him for Mark and not Taker. That he needed to find a girl who didn't know any thing about wrestling would be best even yet. Yeah like there was really some one out there that didn't know who the hell the almost 7 foot wrestler was. Hell like he could be so lucky to find some one like that to love Mark Callaway for himself. Now that would be one hell of a woman to find. He just had laughed back at Glen and told him sure that they both needed to find girls just like that. Glen once more just laughed and then turned and went off to find out who his match was that night. He had hoped for an easy night. Hell but so was he but should have known better because the bad day seemed to only lead into a night that got worst as it wore on. His match that night wasn't the hardest but that didn't mean that he didn't put every thing into it. It also did not mean by any means that it was not a physical match because they all were. It just meant he had to kick ass and made it look good for the fans even if he didn't feel good or like it. But then hell his matches with Paul a.k.a. the Big Show and even his part before and after with Adam a.k.a. Edge always looked good because both men were professional. But what made it bad was the fact this trip to Chicago which is a town he actually liked working in was filled with things going wrong from the time he left his home in Texas to he reached Chicago. It was a long and rough trip and sleep last night just did not happen at all for him. And hell even Glen got very little with all that went wrong. And even the nap he tried to take in the locker room was interrupted so many times he finally gave up trying and drank one of those damn energy drinks the kids are always downing. Unfortunately lack of sleep made ever bone in his body ache to say nothing of his head hurt bad enough so that there was no way he could put food in his stomach. Wrestling on an empty stomach wasn't good but eating wasn't a good idea before the match either. So he went out there tonight hurting and hungry but he went out there like a professional doing what he loved and giving the fans all he had. Just figured that tonight would be one of those nights with a lot for him to do. First of course he had to interfere first in the cage match between Rick Flair and Michael a.k.a. HBK against Adam, Curt and Zach a.k.a. the Edge Heads and Chavo before Vicky set up his match with Paul which was finished by Adam. And even though he got the win and made the crowd cheer and chant 16-0 it didn't help his headache or the fact that his body felt as if it was hit by a Mac truck. Hell just dropping down to his knee onto the mat so he could be bathed in purple lights made him feel the drop from his toes to the top of his head. So now that he was showed and dressed all he wanted was to find Glen and get the hell out of there. Hell he hoped most of the fans that stand out back would be gone because this was one night he might not stop his truck if they stepped out in front of him to try and get his attention. His mood was not the best and he had a feeling by the time he finally got to drop into bed it would be a lot worst. Hell maybe he would talk Glen into just hitting the steak and shake over in the strip mall for some food before heading to the hotel which they still hadn't even had a chance to check into for the night. He just hoped that there weren't too many fans in there so he could eat in peace. He makes sure everything is in his bag before grabbing his duster and carrying them out of the locker room in hopes of finding Glen soon. "

"**Kane POV"**

" After his match Glen a.k.a. Kane showered then dressed and then after putting his bags in the car he went down to watch the final couple of matches from where the canteen was set up for night. After grabbing an energy drink and a bottle of water he sits down against the back wall so he can watch and think in peace. Most of the guys in the room know that if he wants company he will sit with them but that if he sits against the wall just let him have his space. He just wanted this night to end and this long week of shows to be over with. He could not wait to just be home for a few days. Hell maybe him and Mark a.k.a. The Undertaker could finally look for some one to decorate and help unpack the home they just bought and moved into. Home they say is where the heart is, well right now Glen wasn't sure where his heart lived or if he even had one any more. His friends said he did but he wasn't sure any more all he knew was that he had to get the hell out of Tennessee after his divorce so he talked Mark or was it Mark talked him into moving to Texas. Doesn't really matter who talked who into what after all Mark was the brother he never had. His family more then his own family ever was to him. They didn't understand him and hell he knew they never would. Either way the end result was that Mark and he are sharing a house. Now what they really needed to do was go home and make it just that a home. And not just use the place as a storage place for the boxes that they yet to have the time to unpack. But being a wrestler on the road three to five days a week didn't giver you a lot of time. So far he thinks all either of them unpacked was what they needed for the bedroom. Before they had to head on out for this trip which turned out to not been a good one at all. A lot of little troubles had come up between traveling from show to show. So he was tried and hungry and just wanted to get some sleep. Sleep was not something he had a lot of but at least he got more of it then Mark did this time. And looking up and watching him come out Glen could see it was taking an affect on him just the way he walked said he was sore and tired. Not that the fans would notice Mark would never let them see that part of him. That was for just a few who knew him well enough to catch a limp or a stiff movement. Though sitting here waiting Glen can feel his own soreness creeping up. His own match was a little more physical then he had hoped for. Actually he was hoping for an easy one but that didn't happen. No he had to tag with Jamie and of all people against Chuck and Khali. And no offense to Jamie but seems even though he got killed off in the end that he had to take a beating just for being his partner. Oh well it a job and they are all professional. At least most of the time although once in a while it becomes a work over a shoot so some times it gets a little more physical then others. This was one of those times because Jamie really did do something to piss off Chuck. But they handled it like professionals and the fans where none the wiser. And it will look good when it airs on Friday. Now all he had to do was sit here waiting for Mark so they could head out after his matches and a shower. God he hoped he could talk Mark into just some food right here at the Steak and Shake and then to the hotel to sign in and crash till they had to get up and start driving back to Texas. Texas was sounding real good right now not that he did not enjoy the Chicago fans but this trip was kind of rough in a lot of ways. Hell and then there was Michelle who had tried to make it just a barrels of laughs earlier. He was glad to be watching her leave right now that way as least Mark wouldn't have her all up in his face screaming again. Hell he still does not know how the hell Mark didn't flatten the bitch earlier. Not that he believes in violence against women but that bitch was really heading for a beat down. Shit he finally had to come out and put an end to that bitch and the shit she was pulling on him. He was glad to see his best friend smarten up. And it was about time he had enough to tell her shit it was just sex and that the bedroom was the only place that they would be any good. A lot of their friends were shocked at the things she was saying or should he say yelling in Mark's face which is why he stormed out there and pulled her off. Mark had actually just stopped her from going to smack him in the face when he had opened the door and stepped out. That why he told her to cut the shit and get over it. Shit it wasn't like they were married or more then sex. Shit he would have kicked Mark's ass if he had gotten serious about her. He should have done that when Mark got that way about Sara because she wasn't much better. But then Mark should have kicked his ass when he got involved with his ex-wife too. He guesses that he shouldn't have told Michelle that but shit who gives a fuck what a whore like her thinks. And who cares if he got the smack in the face that she was trying to give Mark earlier. Not like she hurt him fuck if anything just made him laugh at her as she stormed away. He just never will understand why women think they can hurt you with a slap to the face. A kick to the balls yes but a slap but what ever floats their boats. He was right when he told Mark that he needed to find a girl that didn't know any thing about wrestling or who the fuck the Undertaker was. That he should make his next woman one that would love Mark Callaway and not be after the money of the Undertaker. And even more so what Mark said back was true too they both needed women like that. Women who wouldn't even know who the heck Kane and the Undertaker were let alone that wrestlers didn't have as much money as they all think. But was there anyone like that even around any more? Some one who could love a Glen Jacobs and a Mark Callaway? Now he knows he needs sleep because he knows there is no way there are people like that. But it a good dream if nothing else. Oh well at least Mark is done and hopefully should be looking for him soon so they can get out of there. Food and sleep is all he wants right now and he hoping the same is what Mark is wanting too. Now here is hoping that the ton of fans that stand out by the gate are gone because Glen knows in the mood Mark was in he might not stop his truck if a fan steps in his way to get a look at him. "

" Glen is so deep in though that Mark is standing there in front of him holding his bag and duster with a raised eye for a good couple of minutes before Glen finally sees him. This causes both men to laugh and shake their heads. Glen stands up and puts his arm around Mark's shoulder with a shrug and then turns him toward the door to leave. Both men at the same time talk asking the same question. "

Hey Mark how about we just go to Steak and Shake for food.

Hey Glen how about we just go to Steak and Shake for food.

" This causes both mean to laugh and nods heading out for Mark Truck. There is still a ton of fan's they notice as they go to get in. Right before Mark slides behind the wheel Glen grins at him. "

Mark no running fans over tonight please.

Hey what you doing reading my mind again. Shit you do that all the time lately Glen.

No not reading your mind just know the mood you been in this whole trip. So no running over any of the fans because I want food any way and then sleep.

Now those two thing sound good to me too Glen so ok no running over fans.

" Mark grins at Glen who smiles back and nods. They get in and head across the street to Steak and Shake. With the mood they are in the one thing neither of them need is fans or any kind of drama but with the way that this trip was going with their luck they will end up not only with drama or fans but being some one protector. "


	2. Steak and Shake pt 1

**Spoiler Alert:**

**Yes there are a few more spoilers from Tuesday taping in this chapter. Also there is little violence near the end of this chapter. **

**Author Notes: Thank you for the review. This chapter is not one big paragraph and is how I will be writing most of the story. Please if you read take the time to review it. I hope to have more up later as this chapter was supposed to be longer but I have decided to break it in two. **

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone **

**Chapter One**

" It just about 11:30 as Mark pulls his truck into a parking spot next to the building of the Steak and Shake in the strip mall across the street from the Allstate Arena and turns off the engine glancing over at Glen who is looking around the parking lot. Glen then turns back and looks at Mark who is frowning a little. There are a handful of cars in the parking lot but not as many as they would run into if they went to the local Hooters or Appleby like they normally did being most the fans know a lot of the guys go there. "

Glen?

Well it could be worst I guess so here or do we just head back to the hotel and get room service?

You know how I hate room service at this time of night. They are always out of what I want or worst yet it taste as if it been sitting around all day.

Then here do you want to eat here Mark?

Yeah I guess so let's just hope they let us eat in peace before they all start coming over to bug us. Don't suppose they won't recognize us?

" Glen looks over at Mark and starts to laugh. "

What the hell you been smoking if you think that you and I have a chance in hell of not being recognized in there? Shit you been hanging around with Hardy or has Rob been around lately?

" Mark just shakes his head and grabs the handle of his truck opening the door and stepping out. Glen gets out still laughing as he does. "

Very funny Glen lets just get this over so we can get to the hotel and hit the bed I need sleep tonight if we are going to be heading for home tomorrow.

Yeah now a good night sleep does sound good. So let's get in there and get us some food so we can do just that because I am so tired Mark that I don't even think you're snoring will bother me tonight.

My snoring hey pal you should have heard yourself all the way fucking down here from Wisconsin I though there was a damn buzz saw going off in my truck.

" Both men had reached the door and Glen reaches forward and opens it letting Mark go in first. Both men see there is a hand full of people who look like they just came from the show there along with a few tables of wrestlers. Mark does a quick look around and sees that there a booth toward the back open. The booth in front of it has a few of the guy in it and the one behind it has two girls and three guys but something with the way they look makes Mark think they aren't fans so he points too it. "

How about back there maybe we can at least eat without being stared at while we chew.

Sure why not Mark. And looks like most of the fans are being respectful at least for right now. So who knows maybe we will luck out?

Yeah right Glen talk about who been smoking something. But let give it a try any way I am hungry.

I know you are because you're grumpy when you need food and you been grumpy since we left the arena.

" Mark who had started to make his way back to the booth glances over his shoulder at Glen and raises an eye at him. As they are making their way to the back the booth most of the fans have notice them and are watching to see where they are going to sit. "

Keep it up Glen and you are going to see grumpy all the way back to Texas. Or maybe next time we are in the ring together.

Oh no a lesson in respect from the Dark Lord coming to the Big Red Machine again?

Actually no I was thinking of more of a beating from one bad ass to another.

" Glen laughs and puts his hands up. "

Sorry let just get you food we have had enough bad tempers on most of this trip I just want to eat, sleep and then head for home.

Shit that makes two of us.

" Glen and Mark stop to say hi to the six guys in front of them. They are Shannon Moore, Jimmy Wang Yang, CM Punk, Zach Ryder, Curt Hawkins and Chris Harris. "

Gentlemen see you all survived tonight show?

Hey guys. So no hooter for you guys?

Yes Mark we all lived to work another week. I thought when you showed up in the cage like that though that mine and Curt's days might be numbered. Hey Glen looked like you had a tough match tonight.

Shit Zach would you not give Mark any ideals. Hi Glen how are you doing tonight?

Don't worry Curt, Zach as long as you don't get in my way for Mania gold you should live for awhile longer. It Adam's days are numbered what the count now about 16 days.

Hell tough wasn't the word for the match Zach and doing the best I can Curt. I hate when Chuck fights with someone I have to partner with.

Hi Glen, Mark nope we where hoping to find a place with not as many fans so we could maybe eat and then go hit the bed.

Who us Mark?

Mark just raises and eyebrow and shakes his head at Zach who Curt reaches over and hits. .

Hell Jimmy you can have the bed I just want a hot bath after being thrown around by the Big Show tonight. Hey guys good matches you both had.

We know the feeling Jimmy food and the least amount of fans was what we were looking for too. Though think the bath after having to deal with Khali doesn't sound bad either.

You can have the bath all night Glen just let me have a nice quiet meal then bed. I feel for you guys Shannon got thrown around a little by the Big Show too tonight.

Glen nods and rubs his sore shoulder.

I might just soak for a while Mark.

Hi Mark and Glen. And fuck shit Shannon at least you didn't have Big Daddy V standing on your back and neck.

Hi guys.

Shit I don't think I want Big Daddy stepping on any part of me Punk. But what looked worst was when you tired to pick him up and he fell on you. I guess tonight was a night for littler guys to get thrown around. Chris I watched your match good first dark match.

Though at least you got a Mania match out of it Punk two in a row for a new guy not bad hope they let you win. Chris hope to they start putting you on the show now that you had a dark match. Seems as if you had some fans screaming for you out there so congratulations. Looks like the WWE might agree with you.

Thanks Mark I am hoping to win too.

Thanks guys felt good to be out there and I think making the jump was the right thing to do. Though I will miss Cowboy, but maybe we will both make it now as singles.

I am sure you both will. Well Glen and I need to sit down so we can order and get out of here hopefully before these fans decide they want to talk to us.

" Mark sits down in the booth facing the back booth with the two women and three men in it. His back is to the six guys jammed into the booth in front of them. Glen glances at the table behind him giving the girls a quick look before sitting down facing the guys with his back to the last booth. Mark glances at the women and notices that they seem to be into a some what heated talk but are keeping to themselves though he does notice that the black hair girl looks a little nervous and that the blond has her hand on her arm. She black hair girl glances at him but then turns back to what is happening at her own table. Mark gets a weird feeling and frowns a little. "

Mark?

Glen let's just order and get the hell out of here before something else can go wrong tonight.

Sure thing Mark hell a burger and a shake and we are out of here.

"A waitress comes over and looks like she star struck but finally takes their order after getting an autograph. Mark frowns but sits back not trying to but picking up bits and pieces of the some what heated conversation from the last booth. He can tell the black haired woman is slowly getting more and more pissed off but is trying to keep her composer. The blond seems to be getting more nervous as time goes on. Mark can tell by the look on Glen face that he is picking up bit of the conversation too just by the frown on his face. There are some low heated words and a few cuss words thrown at the black hair girl by the red head guy who Mark can tell has a hold of her arm tightly. The brown hair guy shoves the blond over more toward the black hair girl and Glen catches him reaching down and gripping her leg. "

Glen it none of our business man and we just came in for a burger and shake.

I know Mark what you think I am going to do get up and hit the guy?

Hell with the mood we have both been in you never can tell.

" This causes Glen to laugh as their shakes and food is put in front of them. They start to eat as the blond hair guy gets up and heads outside. They start to eat but both are still keeping an eye on the booth behind them. As they are about done with their food the blond woman shoves at the brown hair man trying to push him out of out of the booth so she can get out. He laughs and smirks but moves in tighter against her. The black hair girl is trying to move the red head man back some but he all of a sudden leans in and grips her by the back of the neck and hair and forces a kiss on her. Mark sees this and mutters to himself. "

Fuck.

Glen looks over at Mark and raises an eye.

None of our business is that what you said Mark.

Fuck you Glen.

" When he pulls back from the kiss she swings at him hitting him hard in the face with a closed fist. Most of the room stops and watches the red headed man cusses her out and then pulls back and slaps her hard across the jaw and mouth cutting her lip open. The brown hair man laughs and reaches up and squeezes the blonds breast and mutter into her ear but loud enough for Glen to hear. "

Johnny so going to fuck up your friend Stevie now, she should have learned last time that she can't fight him. He always takes what he wants. And if you're smart Jess you will just give in too. After all if you give in at least tomorrow you will be walking which I doubt that Stevie will be.

" Glen laughs softly and watches Mark stand up already knowing that it is about to be come their business. But hell he knew it was going to become their business as soon as the red head forced his way on the black haired girl. He stands up too and turns around and picks the brown haired guy right up off his seat by the back of his neck and pants. Mark moves past Glen as the guy goes to smack the black hair girl again. Mark moves reaching over and grabs his arm and hand pulling him out of the booth. The guy where both taken off guard and start cussing at Mark and Glen who put the guys down in front of them facing them. They still each have a hand on the men. Both men are about six feet tall but slowly look up at the two almost seven footers. Mark glances at the black haired girl and then over at the blond that Glen is checking out. The black hair girl is looking up at Mark and the blond is watching Glen. Finally Mark speaks to the blond who stops looking at Glen and looks up at Mark. "

Why don't you take your friend into the wash room and help her get her lip to stop bleeding and then come on back out and these gentlemen will be gone by then. But if you would like you can sit with us for a bit.

" She smiles at Mark and nods. "

Thanks Tex and we appreciate it and the help.

Not a problem darling.

You too sweetie thanks for getting that swine off of me he just wasn't taking no for an answer.

My pleasure sweetheart glad I could be of service.

" Glen takes a step back pulling the brown hair man back some so that the blond can stand. The black hair girl is still watching Mark but slides out behind the blond. The red head is cussing her out but knows he can not get out of the seven footer hands so he stops struggling. As she passes Mark and Glen she whispers. "

Thank you both.

" She then heads for the washroom with her friend. Mark and Glen look down at the guys. Mark growls softly unaware that a few fans have snapped pictures. The other six wrestlers who where watching stand up just in case Mark and Glen need help. Mark looks down at the red head. "

Now gentlemen you have two choices. Leave and leave those ladies alone or get your ass kicked.

It none of your business so why don't you stay out of it dude.

No that where you're wrong you made it my business when you smacked that little girl. See I don't like guys who hit girls so now you can leave or get your ass kicked.

Maybe my friends and I will be the one doing the ass kicking. After all just because you're bigger don't mean you can fight. And my friend and I can fight so maybe we should step out side and see.

Maybe we should do just that.

" Mark lets go of the red head just as his friend comes back in side and takes a look at Mark and Glen. He then walks over as Glen lets go of the brown haired man. The blond lean in and whispers to his friend. "

Johnny man shit do you know who those guys are?

" Johnny looks up at Mark and Glen and realization shows in his eyes as he and the brown haired guy back off a step. Mark crosses his arm and looks down Glen moves a step closer. The other six men stay standing. "

Fuck wrestlers.

Yeah Johnny and not just wrestlers that the Undertaker and Kane.

" He then leans into Johnny ear. "

Shit Johnny we can get the girls after they leave or you have Stevie keys. Let just leave this and go outside.

" Johnny looks at the brown haired guy who nods at him. "

All right, fuck not going there with you guys. Shit eight against three that not fair. But if you guys plan on using your stardom to get into Stevie and Jess pants that should be funny they have never watched wrestling and wouldn't know who the hell the Undertaker and Kane even are.

I think you gentlemen need to leave and now before the ladies come back out. Oh and don't wait out side for them.

Sure anything you say.

" All three men smirk and head for the door. As they get there Johnny turns around and look at Taker. "

We will meet again. And tell Stevie I will be seeing her around.

Any time you want to go one on one you just let me know.

Oh I will.

" With that said the three men walk out the door. Mark looks at Glen who shakes his head and smiles a little. The other guys sit back down to their food. "

Not our business? Isn't that what you told me Mark?

Hell Glen you know I can't or won't put up with a guy smacking a girl around.

I know Mark. I also knew as soon as they started in on those little girls they would become our business.

Yeah well.

I know you Mark knew it would become our business as soon as you frowned when we sat down.

" This causesMark to laugh and after reaching over to pick up the two girls glasses sit down setting them on the table. Glen smiles and looks over toward the washroom door. They sit there and wait for the girls to come back out. They hadn't planned on becoming anyone protectors but seems fate stepped in and took a hand. "


	3. Steak and Shake pt 2

**Author Notes: Here another one and thank you for the kind Review. Takersgurl35 hope this makes up for stopping where I did with the first Chapter. But I was falling to sleep while writing it. Oh but just wait to you see what I am doing in the next one. LOL. As always if you read people Please Review. I know more people are reading it how about telling me what you think. **

**Thank you, **

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Chapter Two**

"The women had been in the bathroom about ten minutes or so when they finally reappear and head over to where Mark and Glen are sitting. Glen notices them come out and nods with his head at Mark who looks over and see them coming. Both men get up and watch the women coming across the room and really taking the time to see both the girls for the first time. They notice the black hair girl is actually very pretty with hair that goes down her back with a nice body but nothing too over done, nice all the way around. She has a very soft blue eyes and stands about maybe five feet five at the most. She is dressed in a nice pair of tight black jeans and an open black denim shirt with a light grey baby tee under it. She is wearing short black boots with a small heel on them. The blond girl is a little more edgy with her blond hair short and kind of bobbed with a spike look to the front of it. She has deep cocoa brown eyes. She is slimmer and curvier then the black hair girl. She also is taller standing about five feet nine. She is dressed in blue cargo pants and a red three quarter sleeve t-shirt with a scoop neck and a pair of black work boots on her feet. As the guys stand up the girls quickly look them up and down not really had paid that close attention to the two men who saved them. They both like what they see and walk on over but a little shocked at just how big they are. The blond when they get there holds her hand out to first Mark shaking his and then Glens. "

Hi I am Jessica Armstrong but people all me Jesse and this is my best friend Stevie Skynard. Thank you for saving my butt there my Southern gentleman and Tex you did just that I think in the knick of time for Stevie. Because Johnny was going psycho on Stevie and Ron though he was going to get something I was not giving away. And who know where Bryan went or would have come back.

You're welcome Jesse name is Mark. And the Southern Gentleman is Glen.

Hi Jesse and like I told you glad I could be of some service.

Well I was glad you where both in the next both Glen. Thank you both again.

" Mark look at Stevie who puts her hand out to shake his and sees she is shaking a little bit. He reaches out and takes her hand shakes it softly. She tries to smile up at him. "

Hi Stevie is the lip all right?

It a little sore but I will live not the first time I have had it split open by a jerk. Or even that jerk. And like Jesse said thank you Mark and Glen.

"Stevie turns and shakes Glen hand. "

You're welcome. Would you ladies like to sit for a few minutes with us? The men you where with left right after we let them go.

We don't want to impose on your kindness Glen and Mark.

" Jesse give Stevie a look that says what? Glen give Mark a look that says help here please. This causes Mark to smile down at Stevie and shake his head. "

You wouldn't be imposing at all. Why don't you have a coke with us and then we will walk you out to your car. Just in case they are still out there.

That a good idea Stevie cause you know Johnny I doubt if he has given up and left.

All right Mark yes if you don't mind then we would love to sit with you for a few. And I really could us another coke. Plus like Jesse said chances are that Johnny didn't leave but is sitting out there waiting for Jesse and I to leave.

Good then have a seat.

" Mark steps back so that Stevie can slide into the booth on his side as Glen does the same on his for Jesse. After they all get seated Glen gets the waitress who refills all their cokes and leaves after giving the girls a dirty look and handing them the bill for them and the three guys. This causes Stevie to laugh as she puts the bill down next to her coke. "

Did you get stuck with the bill?

Yeah Mark but the look on his face was worth it when you grabbed his hand and lifted him out of the booth. Thank you he would have hit a lot harder the second time.

I don't believe in guys hitting girls and I can't help but step in when I see it happen. Though I will say the punch you gave him should have backed him off.

I wish it would have but he seems to think I am his. And can't get it through his head I am no ones in less I want to be that person.

Sounds like a good way to be Stevie.

I think so too Mark but I made the mistake of thinking Johnny was a nice guy once. We dated for a few months till he got physical. And now he won't take get lost as an answer. He doesn't get I won't be a victim of his or any ones. I watched my father beat my mother to death when I was a kid. No one is doing that, not to me and he won't get that through his head.

He can't get a lot through his head Stevie.

I know Jesse sorry they showed up I guess he is back to following me around again. And you wonder why I say it just easier to stay at home. At least my computer doesn't stalk my ass.

Hell Stevie it not your fault and shit it was my idea to get you out and come here for a late dinner so we could catch up. I just didn't know it was going to be so crowded this late though I am glad it was because of both these big guys help. I guess there must have been something going on at the Allstate Arena.

Yeah there was something at the Allstate Arena.

Well I am very glad then that we chose Steak and Shake instead of one of the other local restaurants then.

" Both Mark and Glen take in what Stevie says and is shocked a little with her telling them what she did. Mark looks at her softly understanding while she would punch this Johnny in the jaw even if she did it knowing he would hit her back. She looks down into her coke and takes a sip. Jesse turns to Glen and smiles. He turns and watches her smiling back. "

So are you from Kentucky or Tennessee Glen?

Actually I am living in Texas right now.

" Jesse raises an eye and thinks."

Not that long you haven't Glen, not even a touch of an accent yet. Not like Tex who I say was born and raised there or near enough. So where did you live before Texas Glen? I am betting Tennessee.

" Mark who has been listening while watching Stevie who is still looking down into her coke laughs. He looks up at Glen who is grinning. "

I was born in Madrid Spain but was raised since a little kid and lived up into a few months back in Tennessee. And you are right about Mark too he was born and raised in Texas and still lives there. So how you did you know that I was Tennessee and him Texas?

Easy Glen I can pick up any accent even the slightest one and know where it was from.

So where are you from Jesse?

All the hell over the world Glen is where I am from. I was born in Germany where my Dad was stationed at the time. But have lived almost any where you can think about. I was an army brat. My father is still in the service and goes where they send him. My mother follows behind him and will to the day they both die.

Wow that must have been exciting? So where do you live now?

It was Glen and was always a learning experience. Now I am living actually in Rosemont, Illinois. Though I still travel a lot with my work at times, which is why Stevie and I were here having a late dinner and trying to catch up before the jerks showed up and crashed it. I just got back for Paris night before last.

" Glen looks over at Mark who is watching Stevie who is quietly just playing with her straw.

So Stevie where are you from?

" She looks up and smiles a little at Glen. "

I am from right here in the Windy city actually. Born and raised in Chicago all of my life but just moved to Rosemont a year or so back.

So you're a hundred percent Chicagoan?

" Stevie smiles a little and nods her head. "

Yes Mark I am one hundred percent Chicagoan and proud of it. I was born right in the heart of the City at 26th and California.

" At the mention of 26th and California Punk who wasn't meaning to ease drop on what was going on in their booth but with everyone busy eating and not talking heard what she said. He sits up straighter and turns around glancing at the black hair girl and then glancing up and catching Glen eye. With Punk being a Chicagoan too Glen knew that address must have meant something too him. He knew before they left to walk the girls to their car that he would have to ask Punk what it was. Punk looks back down after Jess raises and eye at Stevie but before she can talk Mark does. "

So what is Stevie short for any way?

" Stevie smiles with a mixture of laughter and mischief in her eyes that is not missed by any one sitting at the table. "

Stevie is short for nothing Mark my real name is Stevie Nick Skynard.

Really or are you pulling this Texan leg? I mean a pretty little thing like you having two guys names?

Really I swear to you on it. I will even prove it.

" Stevie reaches in her back pocket and pulls out her wallet flipping it open and handing it to Mark. Glen is smiling and looks over at Jesse who is nodding her head yes. He then turns and look at Stevie who is smiling big time at Mark who is looking at her license and then Glen. "

What were your parent's fans of Fleetwood Mac?

Yes actually Glen my Mother's sister claims that my Mom was a groupie of theirs back years before I was born. I think that even how my parent met at some concert. And my father wasn't there when I was born so she picked my name. I heard that when he heard what she named me he said it was fitting.

So do you follow their music then too?

No Mark actually I am more a Nine Inch Nail kind of girl or AFI. But I do listen to a lot of different kinds of music; I like a variety of music from classical to Manson to Tim McGraw.

Do you go to a lot of concerts? I hear Chicago gets a lot of musicians and bands.

" Jesse rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "

Glen she will not go to one concert, she won't go to a concert at all not even the great free ones that happen down by the lake front in Grant Park or any of the band shelters.

Really Stevie how come don't you want to meet the rich and famous?

Hell Glen she could meet all the rich and famous she wanted but she only does it over the computer. Takes their order designs their jewelry and then ships it off by curriers. And when she not doing that she is organizing some one life just not her own.

" Stevie looks over at Jess with a look that says shut the fuck up. Jesse takes a deep breath and then takes a long drink of her coke and looks away. "

Designs their jewelry?

Yeah Mark I run two businesses out of my home one is that I design and make jewelry. The other is that I organize people's lives so they can make it to their business meeting or social events without forgetting. So like Jesse said that is where I spend most of my time. Though I do travel some times nothing like she does when she off designing someone home or decorating it. Mine is more when I am on buying trips so I do spend most of my time with my computer but at least there I stay out of trouble.

Wow two business must keep you busy though.

It does Glen but it also keeps me safe at least most of the time. And to answer your question no I guess I don't really have a want to meet the rich and famous. I am sure there are some great people out there but truth is I doubt I have much in common with them. Plus the few I have met seem to think every one they meet want them for their money or power. They are too afraid to open up and let someone in because of it. I don't want either.

Hell Stevie you don't need either.

No I don't Jesse cause money I have but the only money I count as having is the money that I earned with my own two hands. And both my business are doing well and I did that on my own. My money is one reason I can't get rid of Johnny too so I guess there are people out there that only wants people for that they have. And hell power I don't think any of us really have power.

" Mark and Glen both look at each other and watches the girls. Both Men are thinking about things said earlier in the night. Jesse smiles at Stevie and then turns to Glen and asks him what he been dreading. "

So now that you know that I design and decorated house and that Stevie designs and sells jewelry along with run an organizing business for businessmen and women myself included in that, what do you and Mark do?

Hell for that fact does either of you have last names. Not that you have to tell us but it would be nice to know the names of the two guys who out of all the guys here who stepped in and were sweet enough to help us out.

Yeah Stevie we have last names I am Mark Callaway and he is Glen Jacobs.

Hi. And thank you again for saving me and Jesse.

So guys what do you do for a living?

" Mark looks over at Glen and shrugs. The girls look at each other and then back at the men. "

Jesse and Stevie we are two of the reason that all these people are here. We where part of what was happening at the Allstate Arena.

Which was what?

What is was Jess was a wrestling show for the WWE. Mark and I are two of the wrestlers who work for them.

" The girl look over at each other and then back at Mark and Glen. "

Wrestlers, like the guys who used to grope each other on the mats when we were in High School?

No Jesse we are professional wrestlers. He The Undertaker and I am his brother Kane.

" Both girl look a little lost. Mark looks at Glen and then turns to Stevie and looks down at her. "

You have never watched Professional wrestling?

No Mark I am sorry I don't have a clue as to what it is. I mean I am sure I have heard of it some where but I have no idea what you guys do. Or even who you or Glen are or what the Undertaker or Kane is. I mean other then Mark Callaway and Glen Jacobs the sweet hearts that saved us.

Jesse what about you?

Never watched it I know that. I have heard of it but sorry guys not of you two or really anyone that I can remember. I think the only thing I remember is isn't it fake.

" Glen looks over at Mark cause normally the isn't it fake comment pisses him off but instead he is almost laughing. "

We like to call it staged or choreographed. Kind of like a movie Jesse but the injuries are real enough and we go out there just like any athlete does and puts our bodies on the line for what we love. But kind of like and actor too goes out on stage to entertain people. And Stevie it got some of the high school type stuff in it but a lot more hard hitting and violent.

Oh. And you enjoy doing this Mark?

Yeah Stevie I love doing it and have been since I was about 20. And that has been a number of years. Glen and I do it about four nights a week and are on Tv a few of those.

Wow. Sorry I feel kind of dumb now.

Don't Jesse it nice to not have to feel like I have to be Kane instead of Glen.

I might have to look into this Wrestling and see what it about. But I am glad that instead of meeting The Undertaker and Kane that Jesse and I got to meet Mark Callaway and Glen Jacobs. Cause they are pretty special guys to us.

So you're not sorry you didn't meet the world famous brother of destruction?

Nope and sorry I am glad we didn't Glen. So guessing you're famous or something and that would explain why you guys are getting watched?

" Glen nods and looks over at Mark. "

Yep that would be why. And normally they would have come over an interrupted us but thinking cause of what happen with you girls is what saved us so we could eat in peace so thank you.

You're welcome Mark. Though Glen and Mark I feel bad that I make a comment about not wanting to meet the famous. Sorry.

Don't be little girl it nice to be reminded that not everyone we meet want us for what we have. Earlier tonight Mark and I were both thinking just that so it nice to be though of as just another guy. So thank you Stevie. And you too Jesse this was really a nice way to end a very bad week.

Well maybe we were meant to help each other then Glen right Stevie.

I think so. And to think for as long as you remember us we only wanted on thing to thank the sweet men who saved our asses. Oh but nothing will change that you are just Glen and Mark to us.

Good little girl I like that. Now as much as I hate to do this but being Glen and I still haven't checked into a room and also being as it look like the fans might not hold off how about we walk you to your car and call this nice evening to an end.

I think now would be a good time. And knowing Johnny attention span they should be gone by now. So thank you Mark and Glen for all you did.

" Mark stands up and offers Stevie his hand which she takes getting up and picks up her wallet and the bill she was given earlier and theirs. Glen had slide out and helped Jesse out. Mark goes to take them out of her hand but she stops him. Glen and Jesse stand there watching. "

Nope sorry but Mark Callaway but this is on me because it the last I could do for what you did for me a total stranger.

Darling I didn't do anything.

Yeah you did Jesse tell Tex what him and the Southern Gentleman did for us while I go and pay the bills.

" She walks past Mark who looks over at Jesse who is standing next to Glen a bit of a sad look in her eyes. "

What you did for us Tex and Our Southern Gentlemen is saved my friend there from most likely another hospital visit. See hitting Johnny the way she did was for herself but what it most likely would have cause was him putting her in the hospital again. When she says she broke it off cause he got physical she wasn't joking. And maybe you also showed her that she does need to come out into the world once in while that not every one wants something from her either. So let her show you that though you might be famous at least as you claim she wants nothing from that famous guy but would like to show regular sweet guys some kindness to you both too.

" Mark nods but then turns to watch Stevie as she pays the bills. He is thinking maybe he should ask for her number. He had such a nice evening just talking to her and Jesse with Glen that he even forgot how tired he was. Glen looks down at Jesse and smiles a little. "

Um I don't suppose you would give this Southern man turned Texan your phone number would you?

I think maybe I would do that. But only on one condition Glen.

What that Jesse?

That when and if you call me that I get Glen and not is it Kane?

Yeah it Kane and I promise Jesse you will only get Glen.

Then yes you can have my number.

" Stevie has turned back to walk back over to where Mark and Glen are standing with Jesse. She has pulled her wallet out and hands Glen one of her business cards. He takes his wallet out dropping little bits of papers with number and dates on them all over the floor. They all swoop down to pick them up. He looks up at Mark and hands him one which Mark shakes his head. "

See I told you I had it some where Mark.

Yeah you did Glen but being it was the address to the signing three days ago lot of good it does us now.

Yeah well.

" This makes Mark laugh and reach over and takes the card that Jesse gave Glen from him and puts it in his wallet instead. "

Now when you go looking for her number and ask me about it I will give it back. Stevie you said you organize people lives maybe I should get you to do that for Glen. But then I think there is no hope for him.

" Stevie smiles at Mark. "

There is always hope and Jesse is just as bad but I organize her. But then I have to because we live together and she would make me nuts if I didn't.

Yeah Glen and I share a place too since both of our divorces think he is going to make me nuts too.

Well if you ever need my services just have him give Jesse a call.

" Glen looks at Mark and knows he wants to ask Stevie for her number but will chicken out before doing it. Hopefully if Mark doesn't by the time they walk the girls to the car maybe he can think of some way to do just that. They all turn to head for the door. Mark and Glen stop and say good night to the other wrestlers there. As the girls move on both Mark and Glen lean down and whisper to Punk. "

So what the hell is at 26th and California?

" He looks back and forth between them and then says what is there. "

It the Cook County Correctional Facility, or commonly known as the Cook County Jail.

Are you sure Punk?

Yeah Mark I am. It takes up blocks and is big and over crowded.

All right thanks.

" Mark and Glen look eat each other then catches up to the girls as they go to step out side. They both know they need to walk these girls to their car and then head for the hotel and to talk. The girls see them guys have stopped but wait for them to catch up. "


	4. Steak and Shake Parking Lot

**Author Notes: Here is another one hope you all like. And Takergurl35 you just know me too well now don't you. This story is in my head big time but I will be trying to get chapters out in the other three too. Though if you read "Darkness Is Upon Us" would you please review so I know if it any good I am a little concerned about that one an where I should take it. As always please Read and Review and Thank you for the Reviews. **

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone.**

**Three**

" As Mark and Glen catch up to the girls they all step out side of the Steak and Shake. Mark reaches down and takes Stevie hand and smiles at her. Jesse is watching because normally Stevie would have pulled away but instead she moves a little closer to Mark and smiles up at him. Glen watches Mark for a second and then moves over closer to Jesse who smiles and reaches her hand out taking his. Without talking Stevie heads Mark and Glen with Jesse over toward her car. Mark looks down at this little girl and nods his approval looking at the car. They are head to where Stevie 1974 Black Firebird Trans Am is sitting near the end of the building. Mark had parked his truck next too it and had not even paid attention too the car. The light that was on when Mark pulled into the parking lot earlier is now out but he really doesn't think about it nor does Glen. Mark walks Stevie over to the driver door as she pulls her keys off her belt hoop with the hand he not holding. Glen walks Jesse around to the passenger door smiling down at her. When they stop Jesse leans up and kisses Glen lightly on the lips which he returns. Mark and Stevie both look over and smiles. Stevie turns to Mark and leans up and hugs him. "

Thank you again Mark. 

You're welcome darling glad I could be a help. 

Tex you and Jesse Southern Gentlemen were more help they you know so thank you both and I will never forget your kindness. 

" Stevie leans up and pulls him down some so that she can kiss Mark gently on the cheek. As she does this three figures comes rushing around the dark corner of the building and rushes toward Mark and Stevie. Mark senses them coming and turns a little realizing that one has some thing in his hand and is swinging it toward him. He goes to step back and tries to bring Stevie more into him but she also sees them come out of the corner of her eye and has pulled herself free and moves forward in front of Mark some sideways. Johnny who was aiming for Mark brings down what he has in his hand and cracks Stevie in the side of the head with it instead. Glen who was kissing Jesse had pulled apart sensing them and mutters. "

Fuck should have known with the way this trip had went that they would still be out here some where.

" Jesse screams as Johnny hits Stevie and just as a few fans had walked out of the Steak and Shake. Stevie falls to her knees putting her hands on the ground for balance. with her down and out of his way Mark bring up his foot and kicks Johnny right in the gut. Bryan and Ron both jump on Mark as Johnny goes flying backwards landing on his back on the ground hard. Glen moves Jesse back against Mark truck and growls deeply. "

Stay here out of the way and safe.

" Glen then moves around the car and grabs Bryan off Mark and starts throwing some punches with him. The three men have misjudged that Mark and Glen thinking that they couldn't fight when they are both good fighters after all. Mark and Glen are beating on Bryan and Ron. Stevie has moved and is sitting against the tire and fender of her car with her head on her arm using her shirt to press on where she is bleeding some. Johnny had stumbled back to his feet and has picked back up the tire iron which is what he had swung at Mark and hit Stevie with. He head over toward Mark who had just thrown a punch that laid Ron out and was glancing down at Stevie. Kane has just about taken Bryan out of the game when Johnny rushes Mark. Mark grabs him by the front of his shirt and flips him over his head landing him on the roof of Stevie Trans Am before he could even swing at him. The tire iron goes flying some where behind the car. He then pulls him off the hood of her car and slugs him a few times before tossing him down next to Ron. Glen who after he was done with Bryan had moved over and down next to Stevie look up as Jesse slides down next to them and reaches a hand out to touch Stevie who is got her face in her arm. The fans who had come out when it began had run back into the building yelling that the guys who messed with the chicks where attacking The Undertaker and Kane. Which caused a lot of people to come running out, including the six wrestlers who where in there too. Mark turns after dropping Johnny to see the people and cusses. "

Fuck. Vince is fucking going to love this.

" He then looks down and sees that Stevie won't look up for Jesse and Glen and he goes over and kneels down next to her. Some one had called the cops because they can all hear sirens coming toward the Steak and Shake. The wrestlers make their way over and make sure to stand where Johnny and his friends are so they can't get up and away. Mark reaches a hand out and touches Stevie arm softly. "

Darling are you all right? How badly hurt are you little girl?

" She just buries her face into her arm deeper and Mark can tell she is crying some. Glen looks up at Mark and frowns worried. Jesse moves closer and wipes a few tears off her own face and leans down talking softly to Stevie. "

Stevie come on girl look at us please it not your fault honey. Shit look at us and let me look at your head because we are going to need to know weather the cops will need to get and ambulance here for you. 

" Stevie head comes up and she shakes it softly looking at the Jesse. She still has her sleeve against her head. "

No Jesse! No ambulance cause I won't go. I will be fine. Shit I have gone through worst and you know it Jesse. Fuck that prick has done worst on more then one occasion. I am so sorry everyone that this happened. I should have stayed home when will I learn.

" Mark leans in some and takes his hand gently moving her head so that her face comes up and she is looking into his eyes. "

You got nothing to be sorry for little girl not a damn thing. They did this not you or Jesse so stop worrying. But about not needing and ambulance that we will see about after you let me look at you're head. I want to see how bad it bleeding?

Mark it fine really I been hit with worst since I was a little kid. And shit I am a survivor I just want to get out of here and go home.

I said little girl let me see it and then we will decide. And you are going to have to deal with the police first any way. 

Mark I am fine. God I don't want to deal with this all shit I should have eaten the cold pizza. 

" Jesse shakes her head sadly and Glen leans in closer to her. "

Little one just let him see because he not going to give up and he worried about you and so is your friend Jesse and me. And you need to deal with the police so these assholes are out of your hair and don't get away with this shit. No one should stay at home because of shit like this.

" Stevie looks up at Glen, Jesse and then Mark and sees she not going to win and nods pulling her hand and sleeve off the side of her head. They can all see it covered in blood. Just then two squad cars pull up and four officers get out coming over. Mark reaches over and pick Stevie up and sits her on the hood of her car trying to see where it bleeding from with the little bit of light from the building. Two of the officers come over where they are and the other two walk over to where the other wrestlers are looking down at the three guys still on the ground. The officer sees Mark is trying to see Stevie head and shines his light for Mark who nods his thanks. They see a couple inch gash that is bleeding some so the one cop goes over grabbing the first aid kit out of his car. The other officer asks Mark. " 

Would you like for me to get an ambulance and the EMT out?

Yes I think that would be a good idea.

No Officer. 

Shit little girl I think and ambulance would be a good thing you got one hell of a knot and it bleeding pretty good too. 

No Mark really I am all right this is nothing really. 

Stevie you could have a concussion and that not something to mess with. Trust me Glen and I have had our share of those. They can fuck you up weeks later if you're not real careful.

He right Miss. And does anyone know who hit her and with what?

Yeah officer the Red head fucking asshole on the ground did and with what looked like a tire iron. It went flying behind the car when he tried to attack me afterward and I threw him ass up onto the roof of her car. 

" Stevie look over at the roof of her car and frowns seeing a dent in the roof and flinches as the other Police Officer tries to stop the bleeding. Mark reaches down and holds her hand which she holds his back tightly. "

His name is Johnny Dilenger. He is an ex boy friend that won't get the hint. These two wonderful gentlemen saved our butt from them inside when he hit me after I punched him for kissing me. So they waited out here to attack us.

All right Miss and you are?

Stevie Skynard and Officer this is not the first police report with his and my names in it. And with the way life goes I doubt it will be the last. 

All right Miss. And the rest of you are?

I am Mark Callaway.

Glen Jacobs

Jessica Armstrong, Stevie and I live together in a home here in Rosemont, over on Higgins and Armor Road about twenty minutes from here Officer. . 

Thank you and Gentlemen where do you both live. 

Texas. 

Oh I see Mr. Callaway, you and Mr. Jacobs are both from Texas?

" While this Officer talks to this group and the one patches up Stevie the other two Officers talks to the group of wrestlers. The other two who get what the other wrestlers can tell about what happened in side and what they seen when they came out. They then try to talk to Johnny and his friends but they start getting out of hand so they are put in cuffs. Then Johnny and his friends get load into the back of the cars. One of the Officers goes behind Stevie car and picks up the tire iron and puts it in their car as evidence. "

Yes Officer we where here on business and stopped to eat on the way to the hotel when that Johnny guy hit Ms. Skynard and the brown hair guy was trying to force his way onto Ms. Armstrong. The girls then sat with us for a little bit in hopes that the guys would leave. As you can see they didn't and when Johnny went to hit me with the tire iron Stevie got in the way and got nailed.

All right Mr. Callaway. Can I ask what your business is?

Yes Officer Glen and I along with the six guys who made sure that those three where not going to leave till you got here are all wrestlers with the WWE. We had a show tonight over at the Allstate Arena. After wards we had stopped here to eat. 

I see. 

" The officer looks at Mark and then Glen before looking over at the group of guys standing off to the side still. Then he turns back around and nods a little to him self before asking. "

Are you The Undertaker and Kane? I mean I know you are right. Shit everyone knows who The Undertaker and Kane is?

" Mark grins at Stevie and nods. "

Yes Officer I am The Undertaker and he is Kane. Which those gentlemen knew and maybe that why they though they had to take us on. 

I see. Well they will be charged with assault and disorderly conduct and we will be in touch with you all. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital Ms. Skynard?

No I am fine and it even stopped bleeding so thank you. 

All right you all have a good night. 

" The officers get the fans moving before getting in their cars and heading away. The other wrestlers after making sure Mark and Glen along with the girls were going to be all right head on out to the hotel. Mark is looking at Stevie who is still sitting on the hood of her car and holding on to his hand shaking a little. He glances over at Glen who had Jesse in his arms watching Stevie. He glances at the dent he put in the roof of her car with Johnny. "

Sorry about the dent little girl. 

It all right Mark I am glad that he missed you with that tire iron if he had hit you would have been my fault. And hell it not even the first time he damaged one of my cars. A few weeks ago he put the window shield out with a rock on this one and hell on my Truck he slashed all the tires after keying it. Plus he had done damage to my other one too.

What a prick. So you own a truck too and other cars?

I do yeah but this is my favorite so when I go out I take it most the time. I gather that yours or Glen truck.

Yeah it is actually one of mine. 

I have the exact same except in red. 

" Glen hears this and smiles over at Mark who smiles back at him. Jesse watches but is frowning a little bit at Stevie watching her closely and the way she is holding on to Mark hand and the edge of the car. Mark notices the frown and looks down at Stevie and then takes a step back from her and the car. "

Little girl, how about you hoping down from there for me and standing up 

" Stevie looks over at Jesse and bites her lip before letting go of Mark hand and sliding down off the hood of the car and almost sliding all the way to the ground if not for Mark reaching out and grabbing her. She drops her keys which Glen picks up as Jesse and he move in closer to her. Mark stands her up holding on to her and feeling her leaning some into his hold on her. He frowns down at her moving his other arm to wrap it around her. "

Stevie are you all right? 

Yeah Jesse just I guess a little dizzy and off balance a bit. I will be fine hell don't have to stand to drive. So I will be fine do not worry.

Fine little girl, I don't think so if I let go of you I think you would land on your face. And driving no way in hell I'm I letting you get behind the wheel. I don't think you can see straight or drive straight right now. I bet you can't even focus on the building.

Mark I am fine thank you for your concern but I am all right.

Bullshit baby girl so it not going to happen. Jesse will just have to drive you home and I think Glen and I will follow just to make sure she can get you in. 

Shits, then we are going to have a problem Mark. 

What that Jesse?

I can't drive stick and this baby bird of hers is stick. And after the last time that she tried to teach me and me being me kind of blew out the clutch she is never going to let me drive it again. Too much meaning behind this car of hers she protects it like a child.

" Mark leans over and glances in seeing it is stick and then looks down at Stevie before looking up at Glen with a smile. " 

Well Jesse this little problem can be solved without to much trouble. It looks like Glen will be driving my truck with you Jesse so he doesn't get lost. And I will be driving the lady's baby bird if that all right with her. Glen doesn't do well with stick either do you Glen?

" Glen laughs and shakes his head no. He laughs pulling Jesse closer to him almost as if to hide behind her. "

Mark has a bird of his own that is stick along with another one of two cars that he tried to teach me on. I blew out his bird clutch too. So Stevie is it all right if the Deadman drives your bird?

" Stevie look from Mark to Glen and back a little lost. Both men look down at her and realize that she has no idea once again about them and laughs. "

A dead man Glen? Why would I let a dead man drive my car? And how would he do that any way if he was a dead man? And why do you two find this so funny? I know I was hit in the head but guys I am lost.

" This only make Mark and Glen laugh more till Jesse puts her hand on her hips and walks closer to Mark in a teasing threatening manner. "

All right Tex in less you and the Southern Gentlemen want to be dead men give with the joke cause poor Stevie is looking like she losing her mind.

" Mark nods and then looks down at Stevie. "

Sorry little girl forgot that you don't watch wrestling or don't know anything about it. I am the Deadman. That one of my characters nicknames along with part of a gimmick that I go by. 

Oh. Well I like you as Mark Callaway but maybe I will have to look more into this wrestling stuff. Do you or Glen have any other nicknames that Jesse and I should know about?

I am glad you like Mark Callaway. And let's see my Character goes by: The Undertaker, The Phenom, The Deadman, The Dark Lord, and Taker. It thinks that it for me. Oh wait then there is my new nickname of Tex. 

Ok. 

And what about you Glen Jacobs does your Kane go by others names too?

Yeah Jesse I have a few nicknames too. 

And they are what?

Well there is Kane, The Big Red Freakin Machine, The Big Red Monster, and The Monster Kane. That it for me I think might be missing one or two. 

Wow. Like Stevie says we might have to look into this wrestling stuff. Though you forgot Southern Gentleman and I like Glen best too.

Oh and then there are when we work together names. 

Really Mark and what are they?

They Jesse are The Brothers of Destruction, and Deadman Inc. 

All right with names like that I think I will have to find out more. 

" They all laugh. Mark looks down at Stevie who is still leaning into his arms and smiles. "

So little darling would it be all right if I drove your Bird and Jess and Glen followed in my Truck so that we can get you home?

" Stevie looks like she getting ready to say no which Jesse hoping she won't do. She looks up at Mark and smiles and nods.,"

Yeah Mark you can drive my baby bird and thank you for saving me again because you are right I can't seem to focus real good right now. Seems as if for some reason you have become my protector tonight I don't know how I got so luck. 

Well I am glad that I have become that. Now let's get you home. 

That sounds good to me Mark because my head is killing me.

" Glen who was holding on to Stevie keys since she dropped them hands them over to Mark who hands him his truck keys. Glen takes Jesse hand and leads her over and gets her into Mark truck passenger side. Mark picks Stevie up which causes her to giggle and walks around to her other side of her bird. Glen who has come back around Mark truck open the door so that Mark can put her in. He then closes the door and he and Glen look at each other. Mark leans in toward Glen after closing the door of Stevie bird. "

Get Jesse to tell you which way and we will follow you. I got a feeling that little girl has a concussion so I would sooner know we are heading in the right direction. I should have made her got to the hospital.

Hell Mark you didn't know and she is an adult. But all right I will get Jesse to tell me that would be best. Hey Mark?

Yeah Glen what?

How much of a hurry are you to get on the road tomorrow morning?

" Mark looks at Glen and laughs. "

Don't you mean this morning? 

Yeah I guess I do mean this morning. How much of a hurry are you in?

Hell at this rate I don't even know if we are going to be able to check in the hotel so I don't know why?

Oh I don't know was thinking that maybe we could do something in Chicago before heading home. Or maybe even wait to tomorrow to head home? Do some thing after we catch a few hours sleep?

I don't know lets get these little girls home and take it from there. Maybe a day or two in Chicago would not be a bad idea. 

Really Mark you thinking that way too?

Yeah Glen really but lets see. Right now I want to get her home. 

Sure follow us. 

Will do being I think she not going to be much help there so don't lose me.

I won't. So you ready?

Yeah let's do this already. 

" Mark walks around the Trans Am and gets in. Glen hops into Mark truck and then starts it up after getting Jesse to give directions. Mark looks over at Stevie who has her eyes close and reaches a hand out touching her cheek. She opens her eyes and smiles up at him. He grins back and then starts her bird and pulls out behind Glen toward the girl's house. "


	5. Mark Truck pt 1

**Author Notes: Here is another chapter it didn't end where I wanted it to but due to time factor and something else that I am trying to work out I decided to break this ride home into most likely four chapters. Two for each car but that will depend on how the writing goes tomorrow. It might only be two or three Chapters. But I thought being some one has been reviewing so nicely for me and asking for more that I would give you what I have. Also I must be going blind as I am getting reviews about typos. I am not seeing more then one or two as is the one checking it for me and even my spell checker isn't. Though grammar is not my friend and never has been either. Also I write as I talk. So if there are typos sorry but I write at night after being up all day and am working on getting out as much as I can every night. So please forgive me, as writing is my passion but my family is my life. Please Read and Review because I love you guys for reading and love the reviews to help me know if it any good. **

**Thank you, **

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Four**

" Glen who is behind the wheel of Mark truck smiles over at Jesse who told him to head South down Mannheim Road back past the Allstate Arena and over to Higgins Road which is only about a mile away. She then tells Glen that he should take a right, then stay on Higgins Road, till she directed him else where when the time comes, then they would go into the side streets to her and Stevie house. As they drive pass the Allstate Arena the last of theWWE trucks were starting to pull out to head toward their next destination. Glen reaches out and takes Jesse hand. She slides over closer to him and holds his hand back. Glen glances in the mirror making sure that Mark is behind him in Stevie Bird. Jesse looks back over her shoulder to see if she can see Stevie and frowns cause it looks like she has her eyes closed.."

She will be all right with Mark he will get her home safely though he is worried about her having a concussion. Thinks he should have made her go to the hospital to be checked over.

I am betting she does too. Not Glen that it is her first unfortunately or most likely her last in less she can change her luck around. But truth is I doubted if he could have made her go to the hospital she hates them and has to be dying to go. Shit if you guys hadn't been there her and I, but mostly her she would have been in a shit more of trouble. 

Well glad we were there then and Jesse, he a good guy, Mark is. He hates to ever see a lady being hit makes the protector in him come out. He never hit a woman in his life like that punk. 

Is he Glen? Is he really a nice guy? And trouble is right now I think she needs a protector more then she is even letting on to me about. But not one for just one night either though I guess I should be glad she let Mark in for the night. 

You never know what will happen Jesse, I know Mark and he taken with her and it not just the protecting thing either. I think he really likes her a lot. Hell I like her a lot but in a different way.

" Glen looks at her and smiles. Jesse smiles a little and shakes her head thinking about what Glen has said. " 

Stevie is taken with him too Glen cause when he took her hand while we were heading to the car normally she would have pulled away. She not one for letting people touch her. Hell she was nervous just shaking you two hands. Though with the size of you two so was I. But then she also held his hand tightly sitting on her car too. So I say for some reason she is taken with Tex too. But I can understand that because I am kind of like taken with you, my very tall Southern friend.

" Glen smile a wide grin at Jesse who smiles back just as widely winks up at him and blushing a little. "

Well the way I see that then that a good thing, for all of us. 

Yeah My Southern Gentleman why is that? 

Well give us more of a reason to maybe hang around Chicago for a few days before heading back to Texas. . 

Oh really are you thinking about doing that? 

Maybe guess it would depend on Mark and if you would have any time to spend with me and if Stevie has any to spend with Mark?

Well I can't answer for Stevie but I do know she will just be home like always all week. She doesn't have a buying trip this week and truth is that is about the only time she leaves the house. Though with Stevie, after all of this trouble I'm not sure if any one can get her out for a while again. And you are very lucky My Southern Gentleman because I don't have anything I can't do from my computer right now. So I will have time for you if you are serious about sticking around Chicago some. 

Well then I guess I will have to talk to Mark and see what he is planning.

All right and maybe I can talk to Stevie. 

And then Mark and I just have to find a hotel cause with the hour it is now there no sense checking into the room that we where supposed to last night. In less the room is open for a few more days. Then it might be worth it. 

Why don't you both stay with Stevie and me. There like four other bedrooms and it the least we could do. And then hell maybe Stevie and I could show you and Mark a little of Chicago. If we can get Stevie out of the house that is we could show you around Chicago. She a big Chicago nut really knows where everything is.

That sweet Jesse but we wouldn't want you two to feel put out. 

We wouldn't and hell after all you and Mark did for us that the least we can do. And even if you don't decide to stay at least crash for a few hours at our place so that you can get some rest before heading out. 

That sounds good but maybe we should check with Stevie and Mark first. 

All right Glen we will but I bet it will be fine with Stevie. Just stay out of her office because that the one place she goes nuts about. But then with all the shit she has in there and can go in an pick anything up from where it at I guess she got it organized, 

Sure. We will talk to them and if we stay I promise to stay out of her office. 

Hey Glen can I ask you some thing out right?

Sure Jesse what?

Instead of you and I playing this lets pretend to ask questions about each other and those two without trying to sound like we are asking them could we just do it out right and trade a little info on the two of them and each other. Because something tells me your just as protective of Mark as I am with Stevie.

" Glen smiles and nods his eyes looking over at her. She is looking back at him with a smile of her own. "

That sounds goodbecause yes I am protective of Mark and wouldn't want him hurt in any way that I could stop. He has had enough of that these last few years. 

I understand that because Stevie has too. And I have a little but nothing like her. So you be totally honest with me about him and you Glen and I will be totallyhonest about Stevie and me.

Now that sounds fair Jesse and I like that you are just open about the things you want. I like that kind of how I am too. 

Good then ask away about Stevie first and then I will ask about Mark. Then we can get to us but we have to make it quick because we only have a few more miles. 

All right Jesse then I thinks that we need to make them important ones.

I think your right Glen. 

So Jesse, have you and Stevie known each other long?

Yes Glen, we have know each other since we where kids. We went to school together when my Dad was stationed in Chicago for about two years. Back when we were like 11 years old. Well I guess I was 11 she is two years younger then me but bright as hell. So she would have been about 9. She was double promoted and was doing classes in my grade. Most the kids didn't like her cause she kicked most our asses on test and did her homework when most of us were into boys or girls instead of homework. But she and I became friends when she helped me with a project and when I realized her home life was why she worked as hard as she did on grade.

Oh. Wasn't a good one?

Hell mine was peaches and cream next to hers and my old man is a General in this mans army now. And me and my 7 brothers and sisters though he could be rough as hell. But nothing at all like her old man. No her Dad at that time was a tough ass Chicago cop. The kind you really didn't want to go up against in a dark alley. Because he used his fist to get his point across when he wanted a point made. And he was like that with his family as well as on the streets. 

Wow so she a cops kid? 

Sure is or was that kind of one reason she didn't want to deal with the cops this evening or this morning I should say. She doesn't like cops too much but between her Dad and her 1st ex-husband I don't blame her. What she said earlier about watching her dad beat her mother to death when she was a kid wasn't a lie. He is doing time down state in Joliet State Correction Facility in Joliet Illinois. 

Wow now that got to be tough on a kid. 

Tough not the word but Stevie put it away like she does every thing that goes wrong in her life. She lost her mom when she was 11 after watching her dad do it, got separated from her brother who is 3 years younger then her. She had to go live with her mother sister who pretty much is a psycho bitch. Her brother got shipped to her father brother, which turned him out a lot like his dad. He is doing time in Statesville Prison down in Southern Illinois for drug charges and murdering some one. And I moved away because my father got transferred four months later. She kind of closed off put everything into her school work till she met the love of her life. Or so she thought he was that. We stayed friends since then and I wrote or I called her all the time from where ever we got shipped with the army. Stevie and I never lost our friendship and when we where both in our twenties renewed it. 

So she has been divorced twice?

Yes she has been divorced twice. She got married to the first one when she was just sixteen. Just out of high school because she graduated early. He was or I should say is a Chicago Cop and she though the best man in the world. He feed her all kind of bullshit about helping her go to college and be something. Till she married the bastard and found out he was just like her old man. The day she married him she became his property. And for a wedding present she got a black eye and a broken arm. 

Damn. 

Yeah Glen damn is right she doesn't have a good track record with picking guys as you can see with Johnny. She stayed with her first till she was twenty-one and couldn't take it any more and knew it was get out or end in the same fate as her mother. That is when she decided to not be a victim of any ones any more. She divorced him took the money she got in the divorce and went to college to learn to design jewelry and cut stones. She then put the money back in the bank and never touched it again.

Well good for her then sounds like she had her feet planted on the ground firmly. 

Yeah it was till she met the second man of her dreams. He walked into the Jewelry store she was a stone cutter for. She was twenty-five and actually had just started her organizing people life business besides being one of the top stone cutters at her age. He forged an interest in what she did till he got what he wanted. That was a wife, he married her before her twenty-six birthday to do his bidding and be at his beck and call. Stevie has a reason to not likingthe rich and famous because her second husband was just that but she never fit in he felt. And then he decided that all she was after was his money and power. She didn't want either all she wanted was to be loved and maybe a kid or two. He started to turn physical but went off on a business trip to Japan for almost five months. Left her here almost like a prisoner in his fancy Downtown condo she couldn't do anything without him knowing about it or his permission to do it. That was about a year after they where married. He came back about the year and a half anniversary. 

" Glen can see the tears in her eyes and hold her hand tighter. She holds on and whisper. "

She was excited about his return because the night before he left I guess he had taken her or call it raped because she said no but he did any way. But well he left her pregnant so she forgave him. She didn't tell him over the phone and no one else did. 

Well when he seen she was he flipped out. He accused her of sleeping with everyone from the desk clerk to the driver. She tried to tell him it was his and that she had never been with anyone even before they where married since her first husband but he wouldn't listen. He told her all she wanted was his money and that she would never get it. She told him stick his money, his fame and his dick up his ass she was leaving. She called me to come and get her. By the time I got there the ambulance was there already he beat her so bad she lost the baby. He was arrested but because of his fame and money he didn't get time they gave her all kinds of money and houses which she didn't want any thing to do with. All she wanted was the divorce. So by the time she was twenty-eight she been married and divorced twice. She sold all the property they gave her and the money she got along with the cash is sitting in a bank along with the amount she got from her first marriage. 

Wow I gather that was the talk about only money that counts is what she earns?

Sure is Glen.

How did she get over it all?

She didn't but she did what Stevie has always done she put it away and started her Jewelry design business and pretty much stays in the house and to her self. It was about that time that we bought the house we live in. Her business took off because she is good at what she does and she could do so much more but she won't because it would mean coming out of the house and meeting those rich and famous people. So in a lot of ways she a almost 30 year old woman who is scared of the world. 

How did she meet this Johnny person if she doesn't go out?

His mother is a client of hers. They hit it off and she though he was a nice guy to he put her in the hospital. She has been trying to get rid of him since. But it not working as you can see with him doing what he did tonight.

Well maybe he will get the hint now?

I hope Glen but I wouldn't bet on it. 

How long have you and Stevie been living together?

Just about two years since my divorce and her where finalized.. 

So you're divorced too?

Yes I am Glen long story short on that one is I married a man who wanted a trophy wife and not one with brains who wanted her own career. And I didn't go through 7 years of schooling to throw it away on him. He couldn't take the fact that I travel some times and wasn't there for him at home.

So what else will you tell me about yourself?

" She grins at him and shakes a finger at him. "

Hey now buddy it my turn now cause I want to know about Mark and if we don't have time I am betting you can find out what you need to know about me from Mark. As I know Stevie is just as protective of me as I am of her and I am figuring Mark is of you too. So I am betting they are talking about us right now too.

" Glen laughs cause he has no doubt that they are either. He really likes Jesse and Stevie and is hoping Mark is having the same feelings. He grins over at her and then pulls her closer and kisses her softly and quickly. This causes him to make a little swerve in the road as he took his eyes off the road for a second. Jesse who likes Glen a lot curls to him and looks up at him waiting. "


	6. Stevie Bird pt 1

**Author Notes: Going to keep this short and sweet as it two am. and I have to be up at six. If there are mistakes sorry but I really can't find them and want to get this posted tonight. And my reader/checker is asleep because of it being so late. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks for the review and for reading. I will get back to the other stories I am hoping later in the week or at least by the weekendbut this one is taking over. Next Chapter will be about Mark and hopefully Jesse too all in one but not sure. **

**Thank you, ****Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Five**

" Mark follows his truck out on to Mannheim Road going back past the Allstate Arena as the WWE trucks are pulling out. He is handling her baby bird without any trouble at all being it handles just like his. Stevie has her eyes closed and is leaning back in her seat not saying anything. He takes his hand off the shifter and reaches out softly touching the side of her face. She tries to smile and opens her eyes for a second till the lights cause her to flinch causing her to close them again. Mark doesn't miss this and frowns some a worried look on his face. He sees that Glen is making sure that he is with him and nods slightly. He also notices that Jesse moves over closer and glances back with what looks like I a little bit of a frown. Mark smiles but then glances once more at Stevie. Stevie can feel him watching her and doesn't want him worrying so she goes to sit up but the pounding in her head makes her let out a little moan and lean back down. She feels Mark reach up again and touch her cheek. "

I am fine Mark please don't worry.

Really little girl cause you don't look to fine from where I am sitting. And if I knew my way around this damn town I would be taking your ass to the nearest emergency room and not be following Glen to your house. 

Well then lucky for me you don't and would get lost trying to find it. Really I will be fine just need some thing for a head ache.

Yeah then you are lucky. But if you don't want me hunting for it then little one talk to me so I know you're awake. And we will get you some thing for it as soon as we get you settled. But nothing that going to knock you out cause you're going to have to be woke up every few hours. 

All right Tex and I know your right. I guess that I can talk so you know I am a wake. But I sooner listen to you talk. 

Yeah and why is that darling? 

Cause I love your Texas drawl. And right now it hurt to even try and think. 

" Stevie blushes and Mark laughs some reaching down to hook his fingers over her and bringing her hand to the shifter under his so he can shift and hold her hand too. She lets him and smiles softly as she peeks at him but then closes her eyes once more because of the lights hurting her eyes. " 

You know little girl that you have a concussion most likely?

Yes Mark I know that most likely I do. It not the first one I have had there big guy but I will live and life will continue on. So please don't worry about me. 

Life might continue on but I think till we get you home and in bed safely I will worry some. And you know it still would have been better for you to go and get checked out just to be safe?

Well then I will have to see what I can do to distract you about that. I gather you're follow Glen and Jesse so I don't have to give directions home?

We are, I a little worried Stevie that you wouldn't be able to so yeah we are following Glen and Jesse to your home.

Good cause truth is Mark right now I don't think I could give you them. At least I don't think I could tell you well enough to get you to my and Jesse place. So thank you for thinking ahead and for every thing you have done for me and Jesse tonight. 

That all right little darling I have had my share of concussions and couldn't tell my way out of the ring if not for help. And with the other I just wish I could have blocked him from hitting you at all.

So you have had some concussions has Glen too?

Yep. It kind of comes with the business we are in. If you are worth a damn and do your job with the love and passion for it then yes the concussions come with the job.

How come Mark I mean what caused you to walk away with a concussion?

" Mark smiles at her and laughs a little. "

Most times darling getting hit in the head with something the wrong way, like a chair or ladder or sledgehammer. Or being dropped on your head can cause it too which happens some times too. 

" Stevie opens her eyes having to see if Mark is pulling her leg and when he looks over at her she knows he is telling the truth. " 

All right now I know I am going to have to check out what this professional wrestling is all about. Though you Tex will always be Mark Callaway to me, that very sweet guy and protector, so hope that all right with you? Don't think I could think of you as a deadman or Phenom. And definitely not the Undertaker at least I don't think so. And Glen will have to put up with being just Glen. 

Yeah little girl that would be fine with me, hell more fine for many reason I couldn't even go into. And I am sure it will be with Glen too. 

Good. 

So Mark how protective of you is that Southern Gentleman who is slowly stealing Jesse heart.

Very protective Stevie, but some thing tells me you are just as protective of that little girl who he has become very interested in. 

Yeah I am Mark I am very protective. I have known her something like 20 years of my life. We have been through a lot of shit together. This includes every thing Mark, from school, deaths, loses, marriages, miscarriages, divorces and personal and business triumphs and failures and a lot more. 

Sounds like it been one hell of a ride then. So then do I guess she is grilling Glen on what kind of guy I am?

Most likely she was straight up and is trading information on you for info on me. Because I seen the look in that big guys eyes when Ron and Bryan went after you he just as much your protector as I believe you are of him. I seen the look of worry and pissed when they attacked you. And I know her and how she is about me, seems to think I need protecting so the world doesn't make me close myself off completely from it. So she would have just asked him to trade information straight up. 

I see she straight forward? And would you let the world close you off? 

Yep she is very straight forward, but then she got a General for a Father who if you told him straight up what you did or how bad you did it the punishment was less. And with 7 brother and sisters it was easier because one of them would rat you out in a heart beat. 

Wow a General and 8 kids?

" Stevie smiles and nods. Mark is aware that she doesn't answer his other question but lets it go hoping Glen really is getting information on her. He senses she not going to be as open about her own life. " 

Yep and the General also has a wife two dog, three birds and a very old fat cat that I gave him for a present when I saved her for the humane society. He pretends to hate her but loves her and even let her sleep with them every night. 

Wow. All right if they can be straight forward and trade info about us how about you and me doing the same on them and on us. 

I will tell you what you want to know about Jesse as long as you tell me what I want to know about Glen. And when it comes to you and me I would like to know all about you too. But I will be straight up with you that most likely you will get more information from what Jesse will tell Glen then what I will tell you. 

Why won't you tell me about you Stevie?

I did not say I would not tell you about me Mark but there are things I am not as open about that Jesse will be because she thinks by the world knowing maybe I won't get hurt. But I put things away after and move on so there are things I just don't think matters enough to talk about. But if you ask some thing I will be honest with you because one of the things that matters most to me in this world is honesty. I grew up with too much shit and dishonesty that made me grow up wanting to be as honest as I can. Gets me in trouble but it me so I can't change that.

All right that sounds fair. And honesty is important to me too. 

Good. Oh and did your friend with the black hair and lip ring tell you and Glen what was at 26th and California?

" Mark looks over and looks at Stevie who opens her eyes looking back even though it killing her. He sees that she is being honest with him in what she was saying and that she is looking to see if he will be honest with her. She looks wanting to see his eyes when he answers her? "

You mean CM Punk, and he told us it was the Cook County Jail?

Good I though he might have known when he sat up and then looked over at me and then Glen. Though I will admit I didn't think you had noticed. 

Well on that guess you had me fooled I didn't think you had noticed him either. And Punk is from the Chicago area too a town called Lockport. But now he is living downtown in a friends Condo. It just off the lake front, a friend and fellow wrestler Scott Colton bought it for a steal about a year back. 

" Stevie flinches and closes her eyes quickly against what looks to be tears. Mark watches her for a second. She takes a deep breath and opens her eye back up and looks at him. "

I notice a lot Mark just don't always think it worth reacting too. But then I think we might just share that trait. 

Maybe we do Stevie. So where you really born there in the jail or was it something else at the time?

No it was the jail my father who was a cop had my mother arrested because her and a friend went out taking his car without my father permission. He didn't like his passions touches without permission. So for almost a week till he paid her bail she sat in the jail. She had me the night he had her put in. So she was in a cell and I in the hospital wing a few floors up. I was a prisoner of the jail in a sense for my first week of my life. That how she got away with naming me Stevie Nick by the time he seen me I was a week old and the birth certificate done.

" Mark looks at her his eyes showing he was a little shocked. She watches his face for a second then looks down at the hand that is under his still waiting for him to pull his away from her. He doesn't which causes her to look up a little shocked he looks at her and smiles knowing what she expected and then tightens his hold on her hand. " 

So what do you want to know about Glen? And then I want to know some things about Jesse. But darling still want to know some things about you too and from your own lips not what Jesse tells Glen. And I will answer what every questions you have about me.

All right Mark that sounds fair. 

Have you known Glen long? 

Yeah about twenty years. Though we are a little older then you and Jesse I say. So I met him when we where in our twenties. He is a few years younger then me and we met when he joined the WWE.He worked for a short time alone and then they moved him to be my brother. And I a lot of ways he really is that to me. I am the same to him. We are closer to each other then we are to our own families. We help each other solve problem or just relax what ever the one of us need. So what else can I tell you about Glen, Stevie?

I guess want to know if there is anything that could hurt Jesse. I mean I already know he is a big sweetie with a good heart. And I am guessing hitting a woman is not in his ways either because of your caring for him. And the way he was looking at Ron and Johnny when you two stepped in.

No Glen would not hit a woman other then maybe a spanking but nothing to really hurt her. He doesn't like jerks that do that any more then I do. Glen is a good guy with a heart of gold that has been not having too good a time lately. His divorce was just finalized about six months ago and truth is your friend is the first woman to turn his head since he met his ex. His ex-wife of about eight years took for granted him and every thing she meant to him. Took his goodness and then when she couldn't take him for any more then she got let him go. Said she couldn't take him being on the road so much that she wanted some one home at night. She took him for what she could and then told him she never really loved him and that why they never had a child together. She even let him know that she was pregnant about a year after they married but got rid of it. He thought she couldn't have any more kids because that what she told him right after they got married. He was her second marriage and he has two step daughters that he thinks the world of. The bitch is fighting him even seeing now. He raised them both since they where both little things and they consider him Daddy. That why Glen moved out of Tennessee, down to Texas. He and I got a place together after my divorce. This way he could put some distance between him and the hurt. 

That sucks she would do that too him it not right. He seems like such a sweet and kind person.

No it not but it who she was and always will be. She wanted his money and got what she wanted and now is getting married again already. And he is a really nice person who would give his shirt off his back even to this day to any one in need. 

What a bitch. 

Yes she is one. But then she knew who he was and what he was worth and went after him with everything in her to catch him. She had him and most of the guys fooled. 

" Stevie looks at Mark and nods then looks at him deeply. "

Most but not you Mark? So did this bitch even work for a living or just live off Glen completely.

She never worked a day in her life in less it was on her back. Glen goes out there for nights a week most weeks and works his ass off to support them. But it wasn't enough any more. And you're right she never had me fooled but wasn't much I could do but be there when it fell apart.

Does he feel every woman is after what he got or what he can give her?

No but he is a little gun shy too with good reason. But he more a happy goes lucky type of guy that figures she just wasn't meant to be his soul mate. He still looking or should say looking again now.

Well anyone with a good heart would love to have him. Though for their sakes I hope if they start something that it slow. 

" They both watch as Mark truck swerves a little when Glen leans over and kisses Jesse who kisses him back. Mark shakes his head and mutters softly. Stevie can't help but laugh a little softly even if it is killing her head. "

Keep your minds on the road Glen because if you scratch my truck again I am going to kill you. 

Some thing tells me that the word slowly is not in their vocabulary. And the only thing that is going slow in that truck is the truck. 

" Mark laughs and is watching the road and turns following Glen but thinking a little bit. He then asks her something he doesn't know if even he believes in. " 

Don't believe in love at first sight Stevie?

Hell Mark I don't even know if I believe in love. Some times I think maybe it safer to just skip it and keep just doing what you can in life to try and make yourself happy and to be a good person.

" This shocks him a little and he turns and looks down at her. She has her head back again and her eyes closed flinching a little with each bump in the road. He tightens his hand on hers. A little lost as how to answer her on that one and decides maybe it best if he doesn't cause he not sure of anything either when it comes to love. "


	7. Mark Truck pt 2

**Author notes: Another chapter done hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews and to the people reading it but not reviewing thanks for reading but please review. lol. I do want to state for the record that I do not know anything about Glen or Mark real life and that anything I put in here is just made up well at least most of it. And that I have nothing against Glen wife, Marks wives, or Michelle McCool (who I actually enjoy watching because she one of the few Diva search girls I think are worth a damn). What I write is just for my story. Please Read and Review.**

**Thank you, **

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Six**

" Glen look quickly down at Jesse who he knows is waiting for him to talk about his best friend Mark. Trouble is what do say about Mark or where does he even beginning to talk about him. As he stops at the light he looks up in the rearview mirror and sees Mark as the light from the truck behind him lights up the inside of the Trans Am. He can see that Mark glance at him and smiles a little then looks over at Stevie with concern and caring in his eyes as he is reaching up to touch her cheek once more making sure she all right. This makes Glen smile and shake his head knowing his friend is falling for that little girl already. Jesse watches Glen holding his hand as she knows he is having trouble finding a place to start. "

Glen how about telling me how long you have known each other baby and then just tell me what you think I need to know if he going to start any thing with Stevie. But then who knows if Stevie will let him in that not her strong suit.

I think if anyone can get in where they are not welcome it would be Mark. In a sense he a Texas charmer but I think he already wants in her life.

Yeah I was thinking the same thing with the look in his eye when she wouldn't look up for us by her car. He looked like a man who needed to hear her voice. So is he really a one hundred percent good guy? Or is he flawed like the rest of us.

Are any of us that good? But Mark is a good guy yes but he is flawed with the rest of us. Let's see I have know Mark for a long time now. I have known him since I got into wrestling then better when I can to the WWE or WWF as it was called then. I would say I have known him back about twenty years give or take a few. I have known him and even from the beginning consider him to be a damn good and nice guy. He is what I consider family and my big brother in all ways that are important. I worked single at first then they added me to his story line as his brother and it just kind of felt right ever since. He considers me his little brother too which means a lot to me because I respect him as much as I do love him.

Then he must be a good guy because I don't think you would consider a bad guy as your brother or love him the way I can tell you do. And respect is very important to me too so I understand that part Glen.

I wouldn't Jesse you're right for me to consider some one my friend they are good and special people. And Mark and I have seen each other through some tough times too. One's that neither of us could have handled on our own. I am lucky to have him as a friend and for him to consider me his friend means a lot.

I could tell that Glen. I see the closeness between you both and understand it cause of Stevie and me being that way.

I know Jesse I seen it when we sat down and you had your hand on her arm trying to keep her calm. 

I don't even realize you guys where there I was so worried about her picking up her knife and stabbing Johnny. 

Maybe you should have let her. If you had maybe he would have gotten the hint.

" Jesse laughs and nods some and Glen smiles at her. " 

Maybe I should have Glen. So you and Mark have been through some things together?

Mark and I have seen each other through two divorces for him and one for me. Lots of injuries and career moves that where both good and bad. We have seen each other through some bad relationships and even some trouble with booze and pills that can come with the job. He is one of the few people I would give my life for and he is the same with me. He has been screwed over more then once and has deep running battle scares so he not quick to give his heart normally. 

Seems we all have been through the divorce courts then and have all walked away from love with battle scars. 

Well maybe we all have some things in common then. Because like Stevie he gone down that road twice. His first wife who was not a bad woman he has a son with. But she just couldn't handle him gone all the time but refused to travel with him. So it ended with a divorce and her remarrying a man who is home by 6 every night. He and his son Gunner are close but not as close as Mark would like. His Mother moved him to Georgia about five years back but Mark sees him as much as he can. Then his second wife who he met at a signing as his other marriage was coming to and end was or I should say is a bitch. She traveled with him and was part of our story line for a while. She wanted not just his money but his power to get her into wrestling and in front of the spotlight. Then she got pregnant with their first child and wasn't happy with Mark finally made her stay home. He didn't want his wife and child out there and when he was ready to let her travel again with him she got pregnant again with their second daughter. They have two daughters together some thing that should have been good turned out to be the end of them. He wouldn't have her traveling all the time with the daughters so it broke them apart. They both ended up wandering some and this bitch we work with Michelle McCool kind of stepped in for a bit and was Sara reason to totally break up the marriage. She is now trying to stop Mark from seeing his daughters who live under 30 minutes away in the house that was his before them. But Mark gave it to her, his home so that the girls have it and was stable. Michelle was another bitch that wanted to use Mark to get where she wanted in her career because Mark does have a lot of pull at work. She got some of what she wanted by getting a push cause Mark backed her. The one thing she didn't get was Mark to marry her though. She used Mark to break up her marriage too. Used him as the other man so her husband would finally divorce her, even if Mark wasn't the only one she as sleeping with and he just broke it off with her finally tonight. Though Mark has been tying to for a long time now to get Michelle off his back and to realize she wasn't getting her hooks in him. Mark is just too nice a guy for his own good sometimes.

" Jesse is silently think about the things Glen has said. She could see he was a nice guy but it scared her a little bit that he just ended a relationship. But then in a way so had Stevie with Johnny. Glen glances down and frowns a little because she is so quiet. Finally she looks up and smiles a bit. "

So Tex is a daddy of 3, he lucky there. I wish Stevie had that think it would have helped her instead of letting her hide the way she does. 

It would be easier if he could see his children more often then his ex's are letting him. And hell she still young there might be kids in her future.

" Jesse sighs and looks out the window away from Glen. He feels her sighs and pulls her closer. "

I doubt that. She says she can't be stupid like her Mom was and bring children into a world that there isn't any true love in. That one reason she throws herself into her work the way she does. 

Well maybe Mark could be the guy to show here that there is love out there for every one. You just have to keep looking some times even if it hurts. 

Glen I tell her the same thing but she just laughs at me and tells me that I am just too damn romantic. But it what I believe too that for each one of us there is really true love and the perfect soul mate out there if we keep looking.

I like how you think Jesse. It kind of the way I feel even though I had my heart broken I just have to keep looking cause I know she out there some where for me. Maybe even closer then I was thinking. 

Thanks Glen. And who knows maybe for some of us looking might have worked better then we thought.

" She looks at him and blushes then looks down which makes him roar with laughter. "

Maybe you are right Jesse and who knows maybe some of us will find it without looking because I know Mark said he wasn't looking any more either. 

I guess only time will tell then Glen. I really hope you and Mark do stick around I really would like to get to know you better. 

I would really like that too Jesse. 

Well then we will have to see what we can do about that Glen. 

So is there any thing else you would like to know about Mark?

Yeah there is he won't have tattoos under those shirt sleeves would he? I noticed what looks like to be one on his neck while he was fighting.

Yes he has tattoos and a lot of them up and down both arms and even some on his back of his neck and his stomach. Why don't tell me you like tattoos because I don't have any.

I don't have any either and am too chicken to get any Glen. And no I am not a tattoo nut but Stevie is a big tattoo nut. She has some on her but most are hidden so that if she has to meet clients they can't be seen. She got her first one when she was sixteen and was the reason she got the black eye on her wedding night. But that didn't stop her from getting more she been getting them for a while now and wants ton more. 

Mark is big into them too and has a ton of them too. But like you I am just to chicken so none for me either. 

I believe when you said they had a lot in common earlier you weren't joking. That maybe we all have a lot in common. 

I think so too Jesse. 

Glen there is one other thing you mentioned pills and booze was this him or you?

" Glen looks at her and bites his lip for a second. She looks up and reaches a hand up and touches his cheek softly. "

Mark and I both have had our ups and downs with both. It kind of comes with the business of traveling and lack of sleep and thrown your body around and not getting enough time to heal. And then being lonely on the road doesn't help either some time you just do some really stupid things. 

Sounds like it a hard life to do. I do understand the traveling and stuff and lack of sleep or loved ones. Though even sometimes Glen even those of us that stay home and hide find company in pills or booze too to make the night less lonely, or less scary. 

" Glen and Jesse look at each other and realize the four of them are more alike then any one would see at first glance. He also realize that she is not talking about just her self but also Stevie and looks at her with a look that says he does understand. "

I can understand that Jesse. And so could Mark so no worries here after all we aren't ones to throw stones we live in glass houses too.

Good cause I do understand too and so will Stevie. Though for us right now it not a problem. But just something we have to watch some times.

Same with Mark and me so no worries there either.

Good. Then I believe my first instincts about Tex where right he is a good old Texas boy. And I can trust him around my best friend. 

Yes you can Jesse and my instincts that Stevie was a little darling who just might need a big ass Texan to watch over and care about her was right too. And she is not going to hurt that hard ass Texan who has a big heart once he lets you in. 

Nope she won't that is if she lets him in. And I really hope she does cause I think he might just be what she needs. 

I think that they are what each other is in need of Jesse. And if they are smart they will let each other in and not be mule headed. 

I agree Glen. Shit and if they do get mule headed then you and I will just have to come up with a plan or two to make them see the error of their ways. 

That we will little darling, that we so will. 

I like the way you think Glen. And I think my first impression where right about you to my very big Southern Gentlemen. 

Shit honey I already know mine are when it comes to you. I want to get to know you Jesse even though we really don't know a lot about each other. Heck I think I know more about Stevie then I do you.

I feel the same way Glen because I want to know more about you too. And right now I think I know more about Mark then I do you. 

So now Jesse will you tell me about yourself?

Yes I will tell you will you tell me?

Yes. 

Good but seems as if we won't get to do much of that right now. You need to turn here and go up about 5 blocks and turn left for two and stop at the black and red house. So my darling Glen will be mine and Stevie house, so we only have a few minutes more to talk. 

Well tell me something quickly and I will do the same and then we will figure out the rest later as we get to know each other. 

All right that sounds fair. I will tell you this much about me Glen. I have been married and divorced once. The guy hated I traveled and wanted a no mind bimbo bride. I wasn't that. Can't be I have a brain and I like using it and I also like what I do. Which is designing and decorating houses but I do get a little wild sometimes with my colors. Which is completely why Stevie and I live in a house that is painted black with red trim and shutters but she let me do my thing. Which our neighbors hate completely and tried to get us to have to paint it by suing us, which didn't work because when you get Stevie temper up she a fighter and she did just that to keep it. I don't have any kids not that I wouldn't like a house full one day but never got pregnant. My ex was just not really any good in the sex part. I have been divorced for about two years. That was about the time Stevie last marriage was ending. I didn't take him for a dime but he did take me for thousands. I made more then he did and he took me for what he could. I have dated some but not much since I don't have a lot of time. Plus most guys I have dated don't understand that my business is important to me and it takes work to make it a winning business. So there you have it in a nuts shell that me. Oh other then I am not perfect and do fuck up some times. 

" Glen smiles and nods leaning over to kiss Jess once more swerving Mark truck a little and grins cause he knows Mark is going to kill him if he doesn't keep his mind on the road and for that sake Mark truck. Hell he almost didn't forgive him when he kind of hit the mail box moving the truck out of his way a month back. Jesse looks up and smiles and whisper. "

Careful there big guy if that big Texan is anything like that little Chicago girl any harm to their vehicles means possible death.

Yep he is just like her there too. 

All right my Southern friend you have a few blocks so you need to make it quick. I want the dirt so speak and do it quickly. And I want to know just how damn tall you really are too?

All right here goes. First off I am almost seven feet tall. I am a wrestler and have been for about twenty years or so. I love the business but it hell on relationships and on the body. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love what I do and it takes hard work to make it in this business. I am doing just that and have been for a while now. I am just about six month divorces and she took me for what she could. I loved her and though she loved me to find out she didn't. We or I should say she had two little girls going into our marriage and I consider them mine but she now fighting me on even seeing them. Which is why I moved down to Texas, Mark and I got a house there together after his last divorce, though Tennessee had always been my home. I make mistakes and am not perfect but I try to be a good and honest person. She and I didn't have kids but I did find out she got rid of one after we were married because she didn't want a child with me. She is now marrying another man and that my story.

Well sounds like we have things in common Glen. Also sounds like she was a bitch maybe her an my ex should hook up.

Yeah Jesse it does so maybe we can get to know each other more. And who knows maybe they will in another life.

I think we should Glen. And what timing because that the house. 

" Jesse points to a house that is black and red just like she said. Glen laughs because he loves it already. He pulls up in the driveway to the right like Jesse told him too. He then smiling leans over and pulls her into him and kisses her softly but deeply. She grins and kisses him back just as deeply and slides her hand up into his hair."


	8. Stevie Bird pt 2

**Author Notes: Thanks for the kind reviews I am glad that you are enjoying my story I have a lot more planned so please keep coming back. Also just wanted to say when it comes to grammar and spelling I do suck at it I have stated before. Thank god for spell check and my biggest fan my 16 no make that almost 17 year old daughter who tries to catch when I do make big mistakes. Though this story she not getting to check a lot before I post because of my doing it so late at night. But when it comes to grammar I will never be great at it. I write for the enjoyment of writing and figure the grammar can't be too bad I have a handful of people who read my stuff regularly. I do want to say the ("") quotation marks I was using were a reference point of action which normally I use () asterisks for but have switched on this story cause the key has been acting up and I missed that they were even coming up on the posted copy as the asterisks do not show when I post so I will go back to them so there no confusion. But any way please Read and Review. **

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Seven**

Mark smiles a little because he looks up and sees that Glen is watching him in the rearview mirror of his truck as they come to stop at a stop light. He can tell that Glen is smiling himself and is glad that maybe Glen is finding what he has been looking for since his divorce. Stevie moves some and flinches with a little moan which cause Mark to talk his hand off of hers on the shifter and reaches up to softly touch her cheek once again. Concern and worry in his eyes as he talks softly too her. 

"Stevie girl are you still with me darling? Talk to me little girl please."

"I'm still here with you Mark; I am fine so please you do not need to worry any more about me. I just have a bit of a headache is all and moving around kind of sucks right now."

"Yeah little girl think moving might for a few days. Hope you don't have a lot of stuff to do for a day or two."

"A little but at least no trips this week so that a good thing. But I do have to go over my clients list for any changes they have made in the schedules. And I have two designs to finish and two pieces I need to finish up and send out. But at least I already cut the stones for those two." 

Stevie moves a little more biting back a moan and then opens her eyes when she feel him still watching her and tries to smile a little for him. He smiles back and then softly moves some of her hair out of her eyes before moving his hand back down to cover her on the shifter. Stevie takes a deep breath and then says what she been wanting to since they started this ride to her house but has been chicken to do. 

"Mark you said you and Glen haven't checked into your hotel yet right?"

"Right so far we hadn't done that. Though now I am wondering if it is even worth it check out is like in six hours and I figure won't even be to the hotel for another hour or so because I want to make sure you get settled and are all right."

"You don't have to I am fine and Jesse will be a mother hen over me anyway."

"Yes little girl I do cause I still think I should have forced you go to the hospital. So the least I am going to do is make sure you are all tucked in and safe. So no fighting me on that one little girl do you understand?"

"All right I understand and thank you for every thing you have done. And well I was thinking that then why don't you and Glen just crash at Jesse and my place? There are a couple of guest bedrooms that aren't in uses you guys could use them. I mean with all you did for us that the least we can do for you all."

Mark glances over at Stevie who looks back at him though the lights are killing her head. He smiles and nods his head yes at her. 

"That would actually be real nice then we could catch a few hours sleep before heading on out for our drive home. And I could make sure you are all right too before we do."

"Good then that settled and maybe it would give Glen and Jesse a little time to get to know each other."

"Yes Stevie it would and maybe I can get to know you a little better too? That is if that would be all right with you?"

"Maybe Mark and actually that might be nice. So do you have big plans this week that you have to rush to get home too?"

"Nope all we are getting home to is maybe doing some unpacking that we been putting off since we moved in. That and finding someone to maybe help us decorate the place. It still got that all white wall thing going. Then next weekend we are heading out to Mississippi for next weeks shows."

Stevie bites her lip thinking for a moment and leans back closing her eyes again this time because she doesn't want Mark to see the hope in her eyes as she gets up the nerve to do what she never has before. Mark sense she is nervous and glances over at her but waits for her to say what she going too.

"Well if you're not in a hurry, if you want to stick around a few days maybe I could show you a little bit of Chicago as a thank you for all you have done. You and Glen could stay at the house with Jesse and me."

Mark grins and can hear the hope she is trying to hide in her voice and takes a breath before responding hoping to hide some of his happiness's at her asking. 

"I would have to talk to Glen but I doubt that he would have a problem with sticking around for a few days and it might be fun. We don't usually get to see a lot of a town where we do shows and I would love to see a little bit of Chicago little girl. But little girl, that is only if you and Jesse really don't mind us being at your house for the couple of day."

"Really Mark I would make sure it fun we could check out some of the great sites. And I know Jesse wouldn't mind."

Stevie sits up without thinking and has to reach out to grip the dash board with her other hand to stop from hitting it with her face as she gets dizzy. Mark reaches out and moves her to settle back against the back of the seat. 

"Easy there little girl I want you well enough to show me around so first thing you just sit there and relax. And then after we all get some sleep we can talk about what to go and see or do."

"All right that sounds like a good plan. And I know Jesse has no trips or major meeting this week so she will be free too."

"How do you know that little one?"

"Easy Mark I been organizing her life for the last five years or more. She was one of my first clients when I started my first business. She was starting hers about the same time or was trying to keep it going. Jesse is one of the most unorganized people I have ever met. She is a great person but sucks at keeping track of where she supposed to be and at what time, so I keep her going."

"Maybe I should hire you to do that for Glen and even me some cause we keep losing signings and getting into trouble. You seen his system with his little bits of papers in his wallet do you think you can help him?"

"Like I told you if you want I can organize any one. Maybe while you are at the house the next couple of days we can take a look at his and your schedules and see how I can help if you want."

"I think that would be a good idea Stevie do you charge lots for your organizing services?"

"Yes I am very expensive, but being you saved me I think I can maybe work a deal for you two."

Mark looks over and sees the smile on her lip and knows she is joking with him and this makes him laugh out right a good hardy laugh. 

"Well then we will sit down and talk about what you can do for me. I mean us then later this week."

Stevie peeks a quick glance at Mark who cheeks have blushed a little and then closes her eyes. 

"Oh and Mark if you really are looking to find some one who decorates you might want to have Jesse show you her books. She is great at what she does. Just don't give her freedom on colors."

"Glen and I will do that but why not freedom on colors? I mean if she good she must do well with colors right?"

"Well you will see when we get to my house. Not that she bad but she does have a bit of a wild side to her sometimes. Though with our house I did tell her do what she wanted cause that her things not mine at all."

"Really Stevie she has a bit of a wild side? What about you little girls do you have a bit of a wild side?"

"Me? I don't know Jesse says I am too serious and reserved that I need to loosen up. Hell she going to be shocked just with the fact I have invites you two to stay a few days. That why she painted our house the colors she did because she says I need a wild side. Or neighbors didn't like it and tried to sue us so we would have to paint it normal."

"Didn't work I am gathering?"

"Well let's say when pushed I can be a bit of a bitch or am learning to be. Another thing is that I won't be told how to live my life not even if it just the colors of our house."

"Now you have me intrigued to see this house. I have all kinds of colors running through my mind now"

"Just wait to you see it you will know it a block away I promise you that. And when we get there if Jesse has Glen, park your truck on the right of the driveway the door opener is right above you. You can pull it right into the garage for me on the left.

"Not a problem sweetheart. Oh but I am having trouble seeing you as a bitch sorry little girl you're too sweet. Even if you do have what looks like a great punch when you want too or could have if you where taught how to put more power behind it."

"Trust me Mark I am a bitch when my back is against the wall. And shit I wish I knew how to put more into my punch. But only when I really need it like with Johnny and some of the assholes out there because I am tired of them."

Mark hears the hurt in her voice and squeezes her hand. 

"Well little girl maybe after your not dizzy and can see again, maybe then I can help you with a few pointers on how to hit with more force."

"Really Mark you would do that?"

"Yes little girl for self-defense purposes I would gladly do that for you. Hell maybe even I can even show you a wrestling move or two that might work for you."

Stevie looks up at him her eyes going open and wide. Mark looks over and laughs softly. 

"Now you're just teasing me Mark Callaway. And you know I don't know anything about wrestling."

"Nope I am not Stevie Nick Skynard. I thinking maybe teaching you a few moves so you can get away would be a good ideal. Or better yet teach you to tombstone them so they leave you alone. And maybe if you will let me I will teach you a little about wrestling so you know what it is."

"A tombstone, now why do I get a feeling that that got to hurt? And I would love for you to teach me about wrestling because of it being part of you Mark. But some thing tells me I don't think I am going to like parts of it. Especially the parts where the chair, and ladders come in that you where talking about earlier. I don't think I am going to want to see you hit with things."

Mark laughs and squeezes Stevie hand again gently. 

"Darling what don't want to see me bleeding or hurting?"

"No I don't Mark. I like you too much and would be scared or worried. Silly I know but guess that me. But I would like to know about what you do if you really wanted me to know about it."

"I would love to show you what wrestling is if you really would like to know."

"I would love too Mark."

"Well then I will be your teacher little girl."

"I think this will be fun Mark. Thank you."

"You're welcome now before we get to your house how about that information on Jesse? After all I still want some on you too."

"That right I am sorry I forgot I think it this headache, it making it hard to remember. Or to even keep a train of thoughts going in one way."

Mark looks over once more worried at her. She quickly opens her eyes and reaches her other hand out to rest it on his arm. 

"Don't worry I have always been like this too though so lets see what I should tell you about Jesse. I guess one thing you or he will never have to worry about Jesse is that she is going after any one for their money or power. All she wants from someone is that she be accepted for what she is and does and not to be asked to stop. Not to be someone trophy. She been that already and hated it so much she gave him half of what she had earned on her own even before the marriage. Oh and she pays alimony to him so she been taken too and hurt."

"What a bastard to do that to a woman."

"Yeah he was a bastard and seems there are both men and woman who doing it. And that wasn't even the worst of him. Bastard belittled her and tried to make her feel like shit every chance he got. He even hired a decorator to come in and do their house while she was away on a job. After she had done it and it was supposed to be in a magazine. He told them he hated her style or lack of. He tried to ruin her business and for a bit he almost did. That caused her to feel worthless and she turned to booze and drugs. Till she realized it was get out or lose every thing including her self."

Mark growls some and shakes his head. 

"Now what a bunch of bullshit that is. But she was able to turn it all around?"

"Yeah Mark she did turn it all around. Which including the drugs and booze though she and I both have dipped into those demons. And some times they try to come back but we fight for what is right. Some day though she wants a family and a husband who will support her in backing her not money wise."

Stevie moves some so she can see his eyes as she says they. He looks down and nods some. 

"We have all had trouble Stevie and we all fight demons. Some times it easier with a good friend or friends."

"That true Mark. So there you have it that my best friend Jesse. If there anything else I really don't know what to tell you."

"Sounds like you covered it all Stevie. I think her and Glen could be good for each other."

She leans back and closes her eye bring her other hand up to rub her temple. 

"So let's see what to tell you about me?"

"You don't have to Mark in less you want too."

"I want you to know about me little girl just not sure what to tell you."

"How about just the basics Mark because we don't have too much time before we get to mine and Jesse house."

"All right then I better talk fast because I want to hear about you too."

Stevie laughs open her eyes. She watches Mark's truck swerve and has to laugh again when Mark mutter."

"Damn it Glen stop kissing her and keep your damn mind and my truck on the road."

"Mark, why don't you tell me about yourself so you aren't thinking about killing him so you keep my bird on the road please?

Mark laughs and nods. 

"Fine then I will tell you about myself in less then one hundred words. And then I will do the same.

"All right Mark."

"Let's see I know you know I am a wrestler and have been for over 20 years. So I guess I will tell you I been married twice and divorced. I wasn't what could keep them happy. The first wanted me home more and the second wanted to be in my glory. I have 3 children. The first is a son with my first wife. He lives in Georgia. I get to see him but seem to never be enough. The second wife and I have two daughters. She was for a part working with me and Glen till she got pregnant. I didn't want her out there after so she stayed home and pissed at me. By the time I wanted her to travel again she was pregnant again. So we both drifted and she took me for what she could. My little girls live 30 minutes from me but she is fighting me on seeing the. They live in our home in Texas and I did cheat on her. We actually cheated on each other. I cheated with a woman for work who wanted what I could get her. She got some but I got smart and we broke it off. And that about all I have to say. I mean I know there more and if you ask I will tell Stevie. But that what I can that you about me in a couple hundred words or less." 

"Sounds fair Mark but also sounds as if you have been hurt too."

"I have and I have turned to booze and pills to ease my pains too Stevie. To handle both the physical and the emotional pain of everything but Glen help me get straight."

"Glad he was there for you then. And it sucks you got screwed over so bad. Kids should have their dad."

"Yeah well I fucked up too. So now Stevie your turn, give me who Stevie Nick Skynard is in a few hundred words."

"Sure why not seems you already know some of the important parts of what is me. I don't have any kids. I work for myself and put most my time into my two business. I have turned to substances for comfort. I have not to good taste or luck with men. I was born in a jail but never been back since. I have a brother and father both doing time for murder. I watched my mother killed when I was a kid. I have been married twice in my life. Once to a Chicago Cop who though of me as his property and not his wife. I was sixteen at the time and though I had met the man who would love me for life. I got a black eye for wedding present for getting my first tattoo. It was of a small white dove and the dates we where married. It now is a bleeding white dove. My second husband was a rich and famous Chicago businessman who didn't realize I loved only him not his money or his power. I never fit in but that does not matter now. I have been pregnant once but he causes me to lose that child but not my life which would have been easier. It wasn't meant to be I guess. I put things behind me and move on and that basically me."

She says this so clinical that Mark looks over to see that her eyes are closed but that there are a few tears on her cheek. Mark watches her for a few second wondering if she has ever gotten over things. Unsure what to say he is silent for a second finally Stevie talks.

"So there what you wanted I hope. If not ask me what you want tomorrow but right now this head is killing me."

"Sounds good and fair little girl other then you have tattoos?

"Yes I actually have about a dozen and want a lot more. What about you Mark do you have any tattoos?"

"I sure do darling I will show you them later if you want?"

"I would love that Mark. I got a thing about tattoos and even drew two of mine."

"Then we will show and tell later."

Mark looks up and sees Glen pulling into a driveway and starts to laugh. 

"Wow your house is black and red?"

Stevie laughs and opens her eyes seeing Glen parking in the right side of the driveway and nods. 

"That would be correct and that is mine an Jesse house. If you pull into the left you can put the bird right in the garage and then we can go right in threw to the kitchen door."

"Sure thing little darling I can do that for you. And I will have to admit I can't wait to see what colors she used on the inside?"

"Some are regular and some well you have to see to believe."

Mark pulls up next to his truck and sees Jesse and Glen kissing and laughs. Stevie shakes her head and grins. She then moves some and reaches over Mark head and hits the button for the garage door which causes Glen and Jesse to pull back for a second. They grin over at Mark and Stevie. Stevie points to the garage and then sits back as pain hits her hard and bites a moan back. Mark frowns and pulls in stopping the car and turning it off. He turns to Stevie and looks at her noticing she is pale and looking sick. She goes to reach for the door which Glen opens up because Stevie can. He and Jesse have walked into the garage after locking Mark truck and up to her side of the Trans Am.. Mark gets out and comes around just as Stevie pulls herself out. Mark takes a step toward her as she turns toward him looking at him and tries to smile. She does this and then she passes out cold. Stevie would have hit the garage floor if Glen hadn't reached out and grabbed her picking her up and then handing her to a concerned Mark. They follow Jesse up to the kitchen door and on in completely in silence. Jesse leads them to Stevie bedroom. 


	9. Mark & Glen Outside Stevie Bedroom

Author Notes: This one is short but

**Author Notes: Here is another one sorry I didn't get it up last night or this morning before I went to bed but I just wasn't happy with how it came out. Still not sure so please let me know what you think. Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you, **

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Eight**

Mark follows Jesse while carrying Stevie, with Glen behind him. They go up to Stevie bedroom where he lays her on her bed gently. As he put her down she moan a little and opened her eyes a crack to look into his very concerned beautiful green eyes. He looks down into her blue eyes and takes a deep breath not realizing he had been holding it. She reaches up and softly touches his cheek and tries to talk but tears come to her eyes as her head is pounds. He smiles down at her then leans down over her moving her hair out of her eyes and kisses her forehead. He then whispers to her. 

"Easy there little girl you just spooked the hell out of me and if Glen hadn't grabbed you, you would have hit the floor in the garage. So I want you to do is just lay there and relax."

"I'm sorry Mark I don't know what happened. I just got dizzy and then the room went dark. But I am fine really."

"Well I still want you to relax and then we will see how you feel after some sleep."

"But Mark really I am fine and you and Glen need to be shown to the extra rooms. Oh hell I didn't tell Jesse I had invited you guys to stay."

"Little girl what going to happen is that I am going to step out and let Jesse help you get ready for bed. You can then tell her and if she doesn't have a problem with it after you are changed Glen can run out and get our bags. After which Jesse can show Glen the extra rooms. And while they are doing that I can come back in and sit with you for a bit. And Stevie darling that how it going to happen so no fighting me please just relax and let us settle you in."

Stevie can't help but smile up at Mark and nods. When she does she realizes that it wasn't that smart of thing to do and moans a little. 

"All right Mark no fighting you this time. Not that I think I could it even if I wanted to and I don't want too. And I would like it a lot if you sat with me for a few minutes Mark. Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome little girl. Now let me step out and let Jesse get in here to help you. But then I will be right back."

"Okay Mark."

Mark leans over and kisses her on the head again and winks down at her. He and Glen then stepped out of the bedroom and Jesse steps in stopping to hug Mark a second. She also mouths "Thank You" before shoving him to the door and closes the door so she can help Stevie change. Mark and Glen lean against the wall across from Stevie room. Glen puts a hand up on Mark shoulder and raises an eye. Mark just kind of grin and shrugs a little. After a few minutes of silence Mark finally talks. 

"Oh um hope your not in a hurry to get back to Texas."

"Me no all I was going to do at home was trying to get some boxes unpacked. Not like I have been in any hurry to do that. But what are we up too Mark?"

"What we are up too bro is sticking around and letting those little girls show us around Chicago a little. Also I am getting to know that little girl better before we have to head to the next round of shows."

Glen smiles over at Mark who shoves him a little, but laughs softly despite himself. 

"Oh you are, are you Mark? That little girl who wasn't our business seems to have become your business big bro really fast."

"Yeah Glen I am going to get to know her. She asked if we wanted to stay a few days and she would show us around a bit before we headed back to Texas. Or actually she said they would show us around a bit. I accepted so if that a problem you can take my truck on home and I will fly in a few days because I want to stay here and get to know her. For some reason I want to get to know her a lot better."

"Fuck no, I'm not going back to Texas, if you get to stay so do I Mark. I would like to get to know Jesse more too. Plus Jesse had said the same thing though she just didn't know if after the trouble tonight if we would get Stevie out again. 

"Well she is willing to show me around Chicago so I am guessing that she is willing to go out at least with us around with her."

"Good then we are staying in Chicago for a few days and getting to know these little girls. So did you make any other plans for us?"

"Actually Glen yes I did but it just that we would be stay here. She said they have a few extra bedrooms and that we could stay here while we are in town."

"Jesse mentioned the same thing to me so seems as if both girls were on the same track Mark. I am actually looking forward to some sleep and then some time with these little girls."

"Good then there is no problem then with us staying with the girls or here? But for the rest of tonight I think I will just sleep in a chair in her room. She going to have to be woke up in a few hours and watched any way, I would feel better if it was me doing the watching."

Glen smiles and nods. 

"I had a feeling that is where you would end up at tonight. You know if you need help I will sit with you? Or we could take shifts if that would help any."

"I know Glen and I am sure that Jesse would too. If she will even go lay down she might insist on staying in Stevie room too."

"That she might Mark I will warn you she is very protective of Stevie. Matter of fact if you hurt that little girl in any way I would watch your balls."

"Yeah well it goes both ways with them my little bro. Stevie would figure out a way to kick your ass and more if Jesse gets hurt. They are both protective of the other one. Though I think, hell I know they have seen some troubles together."

"Well the sounds like they are like us my friend. So did you find out all you could about Jesse and Stevie?"

"Actually Glen I found out a lot about Jesse and just a little about Stevie. And she found out a lot about you and a little about me."

"Well reverse that and you have what I found out. Plus what Jesse found out about you Deadman. Seems that they are very much like us Mark"

"I am finding that out Glen. But I also found out that there are sharing some things very similar about then and us. Which includes Glen, about that we share some of the same demons that we all seem to fight have to fight ever now and then."

"Yeah I found that out too Mark. So you ok with that fact?"

"Hell a lot of people have pains and troubles and handle it the wrong way. We both have Glen, just seems we found a few little girls who maybe know a lot about that too."

"Yes Mark they do know a lot about that. From what Jesse says Stevie life from childhood on wasn't an easy one."

"I know and Punk was right that where she was born. Her own father who was a cop had his wife arrested and that where she gave birth to Stevie."

"Wow not that is fucked up. But then he is doing time for killing her Mom in front of her."

"Yeah I got that just in the little that she told me. Oh and her old man didn't even come see her or take her home till she was a week old and he bailed out her Mom. She spent the first week without either parent there to comfort her."

"Shit that not right man kids are supposed to be loved from the moment they are born."

"Tell me about it I am glad I was there for my 3. Oh I get a feeling that Stevie tends to put thing behind her though I think without healing from them."

"That what Jesse said too."

"She doesn't believe in love."

"Sounds like some one else I know. Oh wait you believe in it just don't think any will be coming your way right?"

Mark looks at Glen and shrugs. Glen frowns a little. 

"Not so sure about any of that stuff any more Glen. Who knows maybe this little girl and I will show each other that love does exist."

"Maybe you will Mark if you give it a chance. Just try to be very careful Mark she been hurt a lot and some of it pretty bad."

"I had that feeling Glen. And Jesse has too but from what Stevie says. Though from what I am figuring Jesse is a little more open to love and relationships then Stevie."

"I get that too Mark. Seems she a lot like me on the love and keep looking attudes. I also get that she wants to be accept for all that she is."

"That what Stevie said too. Said that Jesse ex tried to ruin her in the business world because she wasn't the stay at his side type of trophy bride."

"Yeah what a fucking bastard and to think Mark I wanted my wife to go out and work if she wanted too. Hell I would have supported her any way she wanted or needed."

"Shit Glen you did do just that. And to think the bastard makes her pay alimony now that just to fucked up too."

"She does? Shit I didn't know that Mark."

"Yep she does and he took half of what was hers even before the marriage."

"Wow he almost as bad as Stevie ex's. Though hers I think were the worst cause of the abuse from both of them."

"Both? Fuck and that little girl is such a sweet little thing."

"Guessing she didn't tell you that for a wedding present the first when she was just sixteen years old gave her a black eye and a broken arm?"

"Actually she mentioned the black eye for the first tattoo she got. No Stevie didn't mention the broken arm to me guess there are things I do need to find out from you.."

"I bet there are because I doubt she mentioned the rich and famous asshole she was married too keeping her locked up in the condo on the lake front. Or the fact that he beat her into a miscarriage."

Glen looks down at Mark who is now balled his hand into a fist. Mark looks back with hate in his eyes. 

"Well that explains why she flinched when I said Punk was living on the lake front. And she mentioned a miscarriage but not that the rotten fucker beat her. Fuck if anyone has a right to hate the rich and famous it would be those two little girls."

"That it would Mark, we should talk more but I was thinking maybe some time tomorrow. We will have to find a few minutes to trade some information after some sleep."

"I agree Glen but first things first and I want to make sure she gets settled in and then change and hopefully she got a comfy chair in there I can spend the night in." 

Glen smiles and nods. 

"All right then after Jesse gets her changed I will run and get out bags and then you can change and watch over your little girl."

"My little girl, well Glen I am not sure she that after all some of us go slow. Unlike the guy who I though was going to put my truck in the wrong lane not once but twice, just so he could kiss that little girl with him."

Glen tries to hide a smile but Mark sees it any way. He reaches up and smack Glen in the back of the head none too gently. This cause Glen to laugh out right, this time and grin over at Mark his eyes telling Mark he really likes Jesse a lot. 

"Oh um you seen that did you? And maybe Mark you should try to learn to move a little faster. I am betting that you might enjoy kissing that little girl. "

"Yes Glen I seen that and if it ever happens again I might have to kick your ass. Didn't I just get the scratches fixed from when you hit the mail box with it? So do your kissing with that little girl while the truck is parked next time. And I think if I moved too fast that little girl would run like a scared rabbit. And Glen I don't want that to happen."

"But Mark I can't help it when she sits that close something just comes over me. Or us, as it seems we both just got to kiss. Yeah maybe with some of the things Jesse said about her that might be true. Or maybe Deadman what she needs is you in her life. Oh and I think that she is what you are in need of my friend. Some one that so different then the other women you let into your life."

"Well then remind me not to let you drive when sitting so close to her."

Mark doesn't respond to the other things Glen says but is thinking about it all. Glen knows by the look on Mark face that he needs to think before acting and grins pulling him closer. 

"Mark for once in your life just do what you want and not think about what you should do If love is going to happen or if it just going to be some good times and a great friendship let it happen. But don't think about it till you talk yourself out of it."

"I can't just jump into things with that little girl Glen. I don't want to hurt her."

"I understand that Mark but I know you too. And Big Bro if you think about it you are already hooked on that little girl. So why not just enjoy this next couple of days and let whatever going to happen do just that. Let it happen and try for once to just enjoy your self?" 

"So do you think I have a chance to get into that little girl heart?"

"Shit Mark I think you are already in it."

"Maybe you are right I think we both should enjoy this next couple of days and get to know these little girls and see what happens. Funny I can't believe that just yesterday we joked about finding to girls who didn't know about wrestling or who The Undertakers and Kane are and now here we are with just that. Though I did promise to that little girl I would teach her about wrestling. And even a few wrestling moves to use as self-defense against the jerks like Johnny."

Glen laughs and smiles at Mark. 

"I think you should do both Mark. Hell I think that little girl could kick ass already with the punch she threw. She just needs to know how to put power in it."

"That what I told her too and is why I do plan on teaching her how to do just that."

"I think that would be what she needs. Hell I would love to see you teach her how to protect herself. And I think it would be fun to teach these little girls about wrestling."

"Well then I think we should do just that. And nice thing to know is that at least they aren't after Kane and Taker like so many others."

"Hell do you know how good it feels to be able to be Glen and not Kane."

"Yeah Glen I do cause is feels damn good to be Mark too. Funny all I had wanted to do tonight after work was get food and sleep so we could head for home. Now all I want is to get back in that room to make sure that little girl is all right. Just want her to talk to me for a few more minutes so I know she is going to be all right."

"I know you do hopefully they will get done soon so you can."

"Yeah I hope so too."

Mark leans back against the wall and watches Stevie door way waiting for Jesse to come back out. Glen looks over at him and smiles because he knows his friend is wanting back in there and to see Stevie. Just so he can make sure she is all right. But he also knows Mark would also like for that door to open because he would like to hold Stevie for a few minutes. Glen looks over too because he wouldn't mind getting back in there to see Jesse either. Both guys are thinking about the next upcoming days and grins widely.


	10. Stevie & Jesse in Her Bedroom

**Author Notes: I thought that I would try to get one up today. Not sure I like this one either but hope you enjoy. Hoping next week to get something up in a few of my other stories but this one has taken over what little mind I have. Plus the kids are home for Easter break so less time. So please Read and Review. And thanks for the kind reviews and to the people who added it to their favorites or alerts.**

**Thank you,**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Nine**

After Mark gets Stevie to agree to being helped and then put to bed without fighting him, he steps out of the room after Jesse hugs him so that she can help Stevie change for bed. Stevie looks at Jesse who helps her sit up very carefully and smiles down at her. Jesse sits down on the bed with her for a second and hugs her tightly. Stevie hugs her back and then pulls back with kind of a, I did something that I hope you won't kill me for, look in her eyes. Jesse raises an eyebrow and watches Stevie who looks down not saying anything and playing with her ring on her finger. After a few more moment of silence Jesse puts her hand on Stevie chin and gets her to bring her face up so that she can see into Stevie face. Jesse grins wider because Stevie gets a guilty look in her eyes and is blushing a little bit.

"All right Stevie what did you do that you're feeling guilty about girl friend? And don't give me that nothing because I know you to well enough to know you did something. And your eyes and your blush is giving you away so I gather it has something to do with that big sized Texan who is out in the hall way worried about you?"

Stevie smiles at Jesse and then mutters softly.

"Maybe you do not know me well enough then because I did something I normally would not do at all. But yes it does have to do with that over sized Texan. What I did was invite Tex and the Southern Gentleman to stay here at the house with us."

Jesse looks shocked but grins widely Stevie looks down blushing some more.

"Well now maybe I don't know you as well cause your right Stevie that a first for you. Hell even Johnny was never invited to stay here till he pushed his way in. So for how long did you invite them to stay with us for?"

"I invited them for at the very least a few hours so that they could get some sleep before heading back to Texas. But I also told Mark that if they were interested in sticking around a few days that they could stay here. And that we would even show them around Chicago some as a thank you for all that they did."

"You did that? Well I will be damned Stevie you shocked me girl. Though Stevie I am only shocked in a very good way so good for you."

"Yep I did because I know you didn't have anything major and I wasn't doing anything but finishing a few pieces and a couple of drawings which I could do when we have any down time. Plus the usual making sure all my clients have every thing set for the next weekend. I guess Jesse that I just wanted to get to know Mark better and thought what better way then to ask them to stay and show them a part of Chicago. "

"Really Stevie he has you that interested in him that you would come out of your little shell and venture out some back so of your favorite spots?

"Yes he has me that interested and damned if I know why."

Jesse laughs and hugs Stevie.

"Shit girl the why is he hot as hell and almost as good as the Glen. And truth is I asked Glen the same thing and he said he would check with Mark and I was going to check with you. I guess I don't have to check and either does Glen. I wasn't sure after the trouble if I would get you out of the house for the next few weeks."

"I am willing to leave as long as it with them. So yeah I am willing to go out and maybe even hit some of my favorite Chicago spots. And guess good minds think alike then Jesse because Mark said that they would stick around."

"It good Stevie that you are willing to go back out there like you once did again. I think Stevie meeting the Giant Texan, the Giant Southern Gentleman is a very good thing. And you can always us a protector or two."

"I don't need a protector Jesse but if did he does make a good one."

"You sure you don't need one?"

"No what I need is a friend like him."

This causes Jesse to smile big because Stevie is blushes. Jesse then takes Stevie arm to help her get up. Jesse then walking with her to her bathroom grabbing her one of her baby doll pajama and smirking when Stevie goes to protest.

"Jesse I can't wear that it will show my tattoos and more and Mark plans on sitting with me for a little bit."

"You can wear this Stevie it looks so cute on you. Plus it one I bought you too and I think the Mark will like it a lot. And hell I hear Tex has a whole bunch of tattoos from what Glen says. So I am betting he wouldn't mind checking out some of yours."

"I know that Mark does because he and I told each other that we had some tattoos. I can't wait to see his I have a feeling he has a lot."

"So then wear this baby doll and let him see a few of yours. Oh and which room is he staying in by the way so I know? Will it be the room next to yours or this one because I know you don't want it to be the one downstairs next to your office? That would be to far away in case you need him."

"JESSICA!"

"What I had to at least ask after all he is one hot guy and if you were smart you figure out a way to get him to stay right here in this room. At least that my opinion of where he should stay."

"Damn Jesse, what has gotten into you to cause this kind of mouth and mood girl?"

"Oh I don't know guess maybe I am just opening up to the world again and would like to see you do the same thing Stevie."

"I think maybe it could be the Southern Gentleman out there that has you opening up to the world again. Don't think Mark and I didn't see the truck almost go off the road. TWICE!"

Jesse laughs and shrugs.

"Shit was hoping that you two didn't see that. I wonder if Mark is going to say anything to Glen about it."

"I would bet on it and hell you might hear about it too because that is his hot damn truck. And I think he is like me when it comes to our vehicles."

"I had that feeling too Stevie. Oh well can't help that sitting that close to him just makes me want to be kissed by him or him to want to kiss me."

Stevie giggles at this and Jesse joins her.

"Then I think Mark and I will have to make sure you two don't sit that close when Glen is driving. Or for that fact if you are driving too, because you can't afford another ticket Jesse and something tells me you would have the same problem as Glen."

"Hell I know I would have the same problem as him Stevie."

"I knew you would Jesse." What about you sitting next to Mark any want to be touched or I mean kissed some?"

Stevie thinks about it blushing and looks down. This causes Jesse to laugh hug Stevie.

"I think you would love to find out if those face hair tickles."

"Jessica gets your mind out of the gutter girl and please would you help me get the blood out of my hair. I don't want it as a reminder so that Mark will worry more."

"Hey now Stevie my mind is not in the gutter girl just want you to open up and enjoy life before it all passes you by. After all you still have a lot of life in you. Maybe it is time to see the good things out there and have some fun."

"Maybe I am opening up a little bit but Jesse I am not like you honey I don't believe in all this love shit. Though finding a man that is interested in me and not a jerk would be nice. I think Glen might be good for you though Jesse, I think he could give you some of what you are looking for."

"I think you are right and Glen is good for me. But I think you are wrong Stevie because I see what you are afraid of in your eyes. I know you think that they will all be like your two exes' and Johnny but shit Mark not like them just look in his eyes. And maybe just maybe if you let that giant Texan in maybe he would be willing to show you about love."

"Not sure he believes in love either Jesse. He been hurt and he is one of the rich and famous guys. Or at least I think he might be."

"Stevie not all guys rich and famous will be like that fucker. Come on girl look at that giant and tell me he could hit you or beat you."

"I know he couldn't but it still scares me."

"Well then that something we will have to work on. But I think you are already letting him into your heart Stevie even if you don't know that yet. Or are not willing to admit it just yet, because Stevie I see the look in your eyes when you say his name. "

Jesse helps her got the blood out of her hair and to brush it carefully so the cut doesn't show as much. Stevie smiles and nods at Jesse.

"Maybe you are right some but I need to think about this and move slower then you Jesse. Hell he may not even like me in that way and we still need to get to know each other."

"Bullshit! Shit little sister and if you believe that I am so going to show you that you are wrong about Mark because the look in his eye when you passed out said so much. Hell the look in his eye told Glen that he better hand you over."

"Really you saw that in his eyes Jesse?

"I sure did see that Stevie. So girl what are you thinking about him?"

"I don't know what I think right now Jesse other then I really like him already."

"I feel the same way about Glen."

"Just be very careful with the big guy of yours. He has been treated really badly by a dumb ass bitch and is hurting."

"I kind of got that from Glen but figured you would be getting what information you could from Mark. And I know you are feeling confused Stevie but maybe if you let Mark in you might find what you should be looking for after all."

"Hey now you didn't think I was going to let Glen any where nears you without knowing that you would be safe with him. And shit big sister tells me you did not do the exact same thing with Glen about Mark. Or that he did not want to know about me because of Mark wanting to protect Mark?"

"Nope he did the same. So I was up front and honest about you and he was about Mark. Oh and your guy there has three kids. And two fucked up ex-wives and a recent dumb fuck of a girl friend."

"Mark told me some about his life and exes' but he a lot like me there too. Hell even has had two divorces like me. And he not my guy he just a friend. "

"Sure he just friends in less you are both willing to open up. And yeah I know Glen told me about the bitches in his life. He also told me that we all share a little bit of a problem with drugs and booze."

Stevie looks at Jesse and shrugs her shoulders.

"So?"

"So he told you I gather?"

"Yes he did tell me and I told him. You know me Jesse I don't like lying and the drugs and booze are all a part of who I am. I use sometimes and as stupid as I know it is sometimes it helps."

"Stevie you're not using again are you? I mean that not why you passed out on us is it? Because if you are you know you can tell me right? "

"No I am not using right now and haven't in a while again. Though I think if Mark wasn't here tonight would have been a night to think about it again. But yes I have had a few drinks lately but you know how that goes."

"Stevie those assholes are not worth your life. You know that right?"

Stevie looks away and then makes her way out to the bedroom and sits back on the edge of her bed and ignoring what Jesse said. Jesse frowns but knows by the way that Stevie is sitting stiff that she is not going to let her go this way with the conversation so she shakes her head and comes out pulling back the covers some and moving the pillows.

"So then darling bratty little sister of mine, of the guest bedrooms where do think I should put Mark and Glen?."

"You mean you're not going to share your room with Glen?"

Jesse comes over and hugs Stevie and laughs.

"Now who got their mind in the gutter?"

"Well I had to ask didn't I?"

"You are a brat Stevie."

"Hell Jesse I am a bitch not a brat."

"No actually I think you're a bit of both. Now maybe I will see if Glen is willing to share my room instead of the guest room."

"Girl do you even know what the word slow means or does Glen?"

"I don't know it this time Stevie cause for once I want to be happy. I want what I can feel is just around the next corner. So nope SLOW is no longer in my vocabulary. And I don't think it should be in yours either."

"Just be careful please Jesse?"

"I will Stevie but I just got this feeling I need to go for it."

"Then do it Jesse and know I am always here for you."

"Hell girl the one thing I am sure of is that you will always be there for me same as I will be for you.

The girls hug and then Jesse help Stevie get into bed and pulls the covers up to Stevie waist while she is sitting leaning on the pillow.

"So anything I have to worry about in Glens past?"

"Nope nothing major but we will talk more about them tomorrow when we have a few minutes and some sleep."

"That sounds good and I don't think you have anything major to worry about with Tex either Stevie. Just remember that if he hurts you I will hurt him and that a promise."

"Jesse I don't need protecting I can do that myself. But the same goes for Glen. "

Jesse laughs and nods.

"I know you will too Stevie. But same goes for Mark. Now just to make you happy I will for tonight be a good girl and offer Glen the room next to mine. And I will put Mark in the room next to yours."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Though Stevie I am betting he tries and sleep right here in that chair of yours. He was worried and I think he is very much becoming your protector. And girl if he is there is not a damn thing you are going to do to stop it."

"He can't sleep in the chair it not that comfortable though it great for reading. But not for some one his size he will wake up all cramped up."

"Well then be nice and offer to share that big bed of yours. After all it big enough for both of you and you know it. Plus you are going to have to be woken up in a few hours."

"I will just set my alarm."

"Sure and Tex is going to let you get away with that one. I do not think so but you try it on him and see what he says. And then when he sleeps in the chair you offer him to share your bed."

"Jesse!"

Stevie blushes and looks at her bed and shakes her head back and forth a little but stops reaching up to grip it a little. This makes Jesse come over and sit down on the edge of the bed. A very worried look in her eyes as Stevie leans back and closes her eyes for a second.

"Stevie are you all right?"

At first she doesn't answer which makes Jesse get up and turns to head for the door. Stevie finally opens her eyes and whisper.

"Sorry Jesse just shouldn't have done that it made it worst. But I am fine but would you help me sit back up some so you can go let those guys in."

"All right but after I do help going to take Glen down to the truck and get their bags. Then I will show him the room next to mine and we will put Mark bag in the room next to yours. But while I do this you best just sit and talk to Mark."

"Yes Mom. Any thing else you want me to do?"

"Yeah kiss him but I know you won't so just be good and sit there and talk. I will grab you something for the headache from the medicine cabinet down stairs. And then will bring it up so you can get some sleep oh but if he wants to sleep in this room then I am telling him to go for it."

"Jesse he should sleep in a bed especially with all he did for us."

"That right but I will leave that up to you but I am not telling him he can't sleep in here if that is what he wants too. And if you do then I will have to stay too, which I might any way."

"Jesse you do not need to stay in my room. Hell no one does I will be fine."

"Not fighting with you it him or it him and me and most likely Glen too."

"We will see about that. And shit I think you are a brat."

"Yep I am that and a bitch. Hell Stevie where do you think you are learning too be one from. I am such a damn good teacher that you almost are as bratty and bitchy as me. But Stevie you will never ever win against me. So now if you are set I will let Mark and Glen in to check on you. Then Glen and I will get the bags and Mark can sit with you. And you will be a good girl Stevie and sit."

"Fine bossy I will do what you ask but only because my head is killing me. But I am not going to let anyone stay in my room tonight."

"We will see Stevie but I wouldn't bet on it."

"I guess we will Jesse."

"All right now I better go let them in before Mark starts pounding on the door which I am surprised he hasn't done yet."

"I know and you know the same right back at you kid. I am very surprised too that he isn't already pounding. Kind of want to see him too Oh and Jesse thanks for every thing you know how much I appreciate every thing right."

Jesse smiles over and gives Stevie a wink then walks over and kisses her on the head hugging her quickly. She then walks over to the door and smiling opens it up to see that Mark and Glen are both leaning on the wall across from Stevie room. The look in Mark eyes says he is worried and wants back in the room. She moves to the side so that they can come in.


	11. Stevie Bedroom

**Author Notes: Sorry it been so long but real life has taken me away from my muses to deal with stuff that had to be handled. I am hoping I am back and I have a bunch of ideals for more chapters for all my stories and will hopefully be updating some of my stories at least a few times a week. Also though after reading this one over with the next chapter I will be fixing all the chapters making them easier to read I hope and adding a few things that I hope will make them flow better. Please if you read take the time to review. **

**Thank you, **

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Ten**

Mark and Glen both move toward the door as soon as Jess opens it. She moves to step aside so that they can both come into the room. Mark stops quickly and hugs her as he enters and then Glen leans down and kisses her lips softly. They see that Jesse has helped Stevie to change and get into bed. Mark notices that she is in a baby doll that shows off a lot more of her then the shirts she had on earlier this evening. This includes some tattoos on her arms and shoulders and a demon holding a rose on her chest. Mark smiles and walks over sitting down on the side of her bed. His heart racing a little at seeing her like this He notices they washed the blood out of her hair and brushed it down so that it covered where the cut is. Stevie looks up then back down causing some of her hair to fall across her face her own heart racing. Mark reaches up and moves the hair gently off her face causing her to look up and into his eyes. He smiles at her softly while Glen walks with Jesse over to the chair by the bed. Glen leans over and kisses Stevie on the head giving her a little hug. He then sits down in the chair with Jesse sitting on the arm of it. Mark glances at Jesse and Glen and then looks at Stevie a little worried. Stevie reaches a hand out and touches his hand softly looking back into his eyes. He takes her hand in his sitting there holding hers gently while watching her eyes. Finally Glen speaks.

"You ok there little girl? You had me a little scared passing out the way you did."

"Sorry about that Glen and yes I am all right. Mark said you caught me before I hit the ground so thank you for catching me."

"Any time darling but maybe not anytime soon again. Or else Mark there will be dragging us off to the nearest hospital."

"Not planning on anytime soon again. But I will remember what you said about any time."

"Good you do that little girl. Now though how do we get Mark there not too worry so much?"

Stevie looks at Mark almost melting in the looks he is giving her.

"Mark please do not worry I am fine. I have a hard head I promise you I will be just fine by the time I get up."

"Little girl are you sure you're all right? I still think you should maybe let us take you to the emergency room just to be checked out? Especially Stevie after you passing out on us like you did a little bit ago. I just want to know you're all right."

"Yes Mark I am sure I will be fine. I don't need to go to the ER to know I got a bump on my head but that I will live. I mean yes it hurts like hell but I will be fine and I doubt I will pass out any more. I just really need something for the headache and then some sleep."

"Well we will see but if you pass out again like that I am taking you to the nearest ER and I won't take no for an answer."

"All right but I doubt I will go and do that again. I think it was just that everything from tonight just kind of hit me all at once and I over loaded. You and the big guy over there came in on the end of what turned out to be a really bad night. But I really wish you all wouldn't worry about me because there really is no need too."

"Sorry little girl but nothing going to stop that from happening till I see you are all right with my own two eyes. I worry when people I care about pass out like that. Or for that fact are running around most likely with a concussion that not going to be treated. So if you pass out your going."

"No Mark I don't want to go."

"Mark is right little girl he will take you. Shit if you pass out your going and we will take you. And that goes for me too also by the look on Jesse face her too."

"She knows Glen that if she passes out again I will let Mark pick her up and take her. Hell I will drive them both over there with you so he doesn't get lost."

"Well then I will just have to prove to you all that I am fine then and that I won't be passing out again anytime soon."

"Yes Stevie you will have to do just that little girl over the next couple of days because I plan on keeping my eye on you."

Stevie grins at Mark when he says over the next couple of days. Mark grins back at her and holding her hand tighter.

"So then Mark does that mean that you and Glen are going to stick around Chicago for a few days? Going to let me and Jesse show you two around the great town of Chicago as a thank you for all you did for me tonight?"

"Well I guess that depends little girl."

"Yeah Mark on what does it depend?"

"Glen and I discussed your offer while we where waiting in the hall. And if it still stands then we would love to stay a few days and maybe see some of the Chicago great sites. But that means tonight you do what I say so I know you are all right to show us around town tomorrow. And that is only if it alright with Jesse too. Plus if you feel up to it after some sleep."

Mark looks from Stevie to Jesse and then to Glen who is grinning at him. Both girls look at each other and then the guys and grins. Stevie nods at Mark still letting him hold on to her hand but tightening her hold on it as a pain runs through her head from nodding it. Jesse leans over and hug Glen some and grins widely.

"Yes Mark the offer I made to you very much is still yours. I said I would show you around and for you and Glen to stay here for a few days, it still stands. We would love to show you and Glen some of Chicago and to get to know you both better. Wouldn't we Jesse? And maybe you could even teach us a little about this wrestling you're into. Plus you did say something about showing me how to add some power to my punch right?"

"Yeah we would Stevie. And Mark it more then alright with me if you and Glen stay here till you head back to Texas. Hell Tex I think this next couple of days could be just the fun we all are in need of right now."

"Good then Glen and I would love to stay right Glen? And yes Stevie I did tell you I would show you how to add some power to that punch. And maybe Jesse you are right about it being what we all need right now."

"Damn right we would Mark. I have always wanted to see Chicago and what better way then to be shown around by two of the prettiest little girls around. And to teach some one about what we do sounds like fun Stevie and Jesse."

"I agree Glen no better way I can think of to see Chicago either. And it gives me a chance to watch out over this little girl. To make sure Stevie that you really are all right but like I said tonight you are going to do things my way. And if you both really want to learn a little about wrestling maybe we can show you a little of that too, like Glen said should be fun."

Glen slides Jesse off the arm of the chair and down into his lap. She grins at him and then looks at Stevie and winks at her. Mark smiles at Stevie who hasn't let go of his hand since he took it. Stevie shakes her head at Jesse and laughs a little before turning back to Mark.

"Oh and just what are your ways Mark Callaway?"

"Well first thing is I am going to sit here and talk to you while Glen grabs our bags and then after I change and we get you something for that headache I am going to make a home for myself in that chair for the night so that I can watch over you."

"Mark there no need for you do to that though thank you for saying you will. I will be fine really and you look like you need some sleep badly."

"Darling you are going to need to be woke up in about 3 hours and then again about 3 hours later just to make sure everything is all right. So it would be easier to just sit in here with you and doze off in the chair for now."

"I know Mark that I have to get up in a few hours but I do have an alarm. I will just set it and I am sure it will wake me."

"Like I said little girl I will be staying in here tonight. We will be setting your alarm and I will be making sure you get up. This way I know you wake up because what if the alarm doesn't wake you? So that how it going to be so no fighting me."

"Mark that chair is great for reading but it not too good for sleeping. Trust me I have fallen asleep in it many a nights reading and it not a good way to wake up in the morning. And to top that off you are too big to get comfy in it. Really you and Glen both use a guest room and in the morning we can make plans to see Chicago."

"Not happening little girl. And you can try and argue with me but it not going to work. And little darling I can be just as damn stubborn as you can if not more. And if you argue with me I might have to show you the Dark Lord part of my wrestling character."

"Mark! Damn it you have been so sweet to me and done so much for me that I just can't let you fall to sleep in that chair just so you can watch over me. Though something tells me seeing this Dark Lord, part might be fun."

"That my name little one though I do like the way you say it. But Stevie nothing you can do or say is going to change what happening so you might well just sit back and relax. And you think it could be fun well maybe if you are good you will get to see it too."

"But Mark you have been so sweet I can't let you sleep in that chair."

Jesse smirks at Stevie and then turns and hides her face in Glen chest when Steve glares at her. She knows Stevie was going to try and be pig headed but that Mark just the right guy to not take it. Glen smiles a little and shakes his head and reaches a hand out and puts it on Stevie arm making her look over at him.

"Stevie honey you might as well give it up. Mark not one to let any one change his mind once he made it up on a subject. And trust me honey he made up his mind to stay in here with you for the night to make sure that you are all right long before he even got you home I bet."

"But Glen that chair not big enough for his size. He is going to wake up stiff and sore and that just not right after being the sweetheart he is."

"Honey he is a wrestler and that means he wakes up every morning stiff and sore no matter where he sleeps Trust me this little old chair not going to make a difference."

"Glen is right little girl and if anyone knows me it would be him. So that how it going to happen and then after you sleep a bit then we will decide what to do tomorrow. Or should I say today being it already so late?"

Stevie looks at Glen and then Mark who raises an eye at her. She then sighs softly and nods her head. Jesse smiles at Stevie and quickly mouths or you could do what I suggested. Mark doesn't miss this or the blush that comes up on her cheeks but doesn't say anything.

"All right now that, that is settled how about Jesse if you show Glen how to get out of here to grab our bags and I will sit here with this little girl till you both comes back. Then I can throw on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and get comfy."

"Actually Mark, that sounds like a good idea because I think it time to get her some sleep. Come on Glen lets do this so they can get settled down for the night. Stevie you be a good girl for Mark till Glen and I get back and I will grab you something for the headache. And if you be real good maybe I will make breakfast when we all get up."

"Yes Mom. But Jesse honey I think with guys this big they might want more then burnt pop tarts for breakfast. And you always burn them Jesse. And last time I checked that about all you knew how to make."

"Hey brat you know that not true. I know how to cook some things other then Pop Tarts and I only burn them cause I like them that way.. I just don't chose to cook much but why should I do it when I have you to cook for me. After all you're the one that watches all those cooking shows on the Food Network and have dreams of going back to school some day to be a Chef so you can open another business which I think you are nuts to even think about."

"Yeah well maybe I will make you make breakfast but then last time I did that I got some strange stuff in my eggs just cause of the colors they where. And Lime with tomatoes would have been interesting maybe but with Chocolate sorry but no way."

This comment causes Mark to look at Glen and then both guys to look over at Jesse who is grinning at Stevie with a shrug.

"You didn't, did you?"

"Yeah Glen actually I did but I was working on a house who owners wanted eggshell white with lime green and red in their front room. The chocolate brown is what I tied it together with. I tended to work things out color wise if I am stuck with what ever I am doing.

"The trouble is that she usually gets the urge to cook when she having trouble with colors. And I am betting that house your doing in Paris is got some color troubles right now."

Jesse tries to hold a straight face.

"A few but just how to use grape jam purple with banana yellow and pea green together in their child room. Hey we do have a frozen bag of pea's right?"

"Yes we do Jesse but I think for the sake of everyone stomachs that I will do breakfast tomorrow. Or later today I should say. After all don't want Mark and Glen going back to Texas with food poisoning."

"Oh well I did offer to cook at least. Oh and Stevie it not like we don't have some weird shape food when you are working on a design you can't figure out. I still remember the cactus looking pancakes with the octagon shaped sausage. Or the roast you cut into squares with wiggles of potatoes. So remember you are just as bad as me."

Stevie rolls her eyes at Jesse who smirks at her. Glen and Mark laughs at the easy banter that the girls throw back and forth at each other. Jesse stands up and then reaches down taking Glen hand and pulls him up

"Come on my Southern Gentleman let's get those bags so that Tex can get her settled in for the night and then try and get comfy him self. Tex you make sure she stays put in that bed even if you have to crawl in and hold her there."

Stevie eyes go wide with Jesse saying that and a blush quickly covers her cheeks. Mark smiles at Jesse and then looks at Stevie with a wink.

"I might just have to do that Jesse depends on how good a girl she is because she is staying right there for the rest of the night."

"Well you know Tex it is a big bed, I bet you could stretch out with her and you would both fit with plenty of room. And then you wouldn't be all sore and stiff in the morning from the chair. Now don't you think that it would be better for Tex to stretch out instead of being cramped up in that little chair of yours Stevie?"

This causes Stevie to blush and cough with a look of you didn't just say that along with one that says your dead when I can get my hands on you. Even Mark begins to blush some and glances down. Glen laughs softly and grabs Jesse hand pulling her to the door and toward safety. But just before he gets out he turns to them and looks at Mark and smirking. Mark looks back at him and knows by the look that Glen has in his eyes he going to want to kill Glen when he speaks.

"Hell Jesse I think if they where smart they would share the bed and enjoy the comfort of it. Plus they never know where that might lead or how to a really good night sleep it might lead. But then someone made a comment about going slow though ever once in a while he needs to throw slow to the wind and just go for what you want especially if it all feels good. And I bet Jesse that having that little girl in his arms all night long would feel very good."

This time it Mark who starts coughing and looking at Glen with a look that says you just said what? Stevie watches the blush cover Mark cheeks this time and smiles a little bit. Jesse laughs out right and pulls Glen out of the room and to safety for at least now. Both are laughing hard as they head out the bedroom door. But as they go they make sure Mark and Stevie doesn't miss the last thing that Jesse or Glen says.

"Yeah Glen someone else in there has this thing about slow to but then if she smart she will do something she never has done before and that would be to go after something she wants. Though by the looks in both their eyes they want too and are just "TOO DAMN CHICKEN." But for the record I am not and I want to throw away the word slow this week so I have a big bed too and it a lot more comfortable then the guest bedroom ones. So would you want to share it with me?"

Glen looks at her and grins grabbing her and kissing her before answering.

"Yes Jesse I would love to and the Hell with Slow."

Glen and Jesse both laugh heading down through the house and out to the truck to grab the bags to bring back in. Mark turns back to look at Stevie still holding her hand gently running his thumb over the back of her hand. She looks up at him and then blushing quickly looks back down. He gently uses his other hand to pull her chin up so that she can look into his eyes and smiles at her.

"Little girl stop hiding those beautiful blue eyes from me. Please"

"Ok I will try."

"Good cause I like looking at them."

"Now something tells me that we are going to need to kill them tomorrow."

"Yeah or little girl or maybe we should learn to listen to them because they seem awful happy tonight and that nice to see Glen happy."

"Yeah they do seem to be happy I haven't seen Jesse like she is with Glen ever."

Maybe we should listen to them Stevie, maybe they know something that we don't. Think I could make you laugh like they are?"

Mark winks and then laughs and looks at her as she blushes even more then when Jesse and Glen where mouthing off. She leans in toward him and in a very softly whispers so soft that he has to lean closer to hear what she is saying but glad he did.

"One thing Jesse is right about is it is a big bed and would be more comfortable then that old chair. And um well it is big and soft if you wanted to share it with me."

Mark looks at her and touches her cheek softly knowing that it taking a lot for her to make this offer as he realizes this is so not what she is.

"Yeah little girl it is pretty big bed especially for some one small like you. So you are willing to share it with me tonight?"

She nods and whisper as she is blushing even a deeper red then before but looks him straight in the eye. He sees she is almost afraid if she looks down she might not finish.

"Yes if you would want to share it with me. For the night or for as long as you're here if you chose too. Bu Mark at least for tonight so that you don't sleep in the chair."

He smiles at her moving closer and drawing her closer to him slowly and softly sliding her into his arms leaning down closer to her face. .

"I think I am going to take you up on that offer too little girl. This way I can hold on to you and that for the whole time not just tonight. Think I will take Glen and Jesse advice and maybe throw caution and slow to the wind at least some if you are willing too?"

She gulps and nods softly to him.

"Yes Mark for some reason I am willing too. I guess like Jesse said I need to do something I never would have before."

"Seem we both need to do that little girl."

Mark can feel her shaking a little and lean in softly taking her lips in a gently but firm kiss. He slides her more into him and continues to gently kiss her. She move closer and returns the kiss enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers and his arms as he pulls her closer. She slides her hand up his chest and leans more into him. He finally pulls back when they are both completely breathless and looks down into her eyes. She looks back and smiles up at him breathing hard and shaking some. He grins back and then laughs a little quickly pulling her in and kissing her on the head. He then pulls back sliding to the edge of the bed and then leaning down to pulling off his boots before sliding back up next to her and leaning on the head board with his back. He then slides her back into his arms, and pulls her into him tightly so that she leaning back on him. She slides her hand back into his and looks up smiling. They sit like this just enjoying being this close.


End file.
